Destino
by Dark' Guilty
Summary: fis de mi pareja favorita! LenxMiku... donde los dos se conocen por casualidad, y luego varias situaciones los van relacionando poco a poco... podrá eso terminar en algo mas? /-/ situaciones de romance, comedia, algo de drama, escolares, etc.. lean n n
1. Destino

_Aquí dejo un fics de LenxMiku… espero que les guste . aun no soy experta no sean muy duros xD_

**Destino**

**Pov. Miku**

Me llamo Miku Hatsune tengo 16 años de edad amo la música y llegue a esta ciudad hace 1 mes, ya he hecho algunas amigas como Luka una chica muy simpática y tierna de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, y también a Meiko, de pelo castaño corto y también una futura alcohólica pero aun así es una buena persona.

Hoy las chicas me invitaron a salir para mostrarme un poco más la ciudad antes de entrar a la nueva secundaria. Era un día completamente normal, lo único que estaba en contra de mis planes, era que el cielo se estaba nublando por lo tanto tuve que llevar una sombrilla en mi salida con las chicas por si comenzaba a llover. Al encontrarme con ellas nos dirigimos a un parque al que jamás había ido. Luego me mostraron muchos lugares más y no sé cómo pude memorizarme el camino de vuelta a mi casa. De repente comenzó a llover desenfrenadamente y aprovechamos para hacer un receso y fuimos a tomar un poco de café a un local por ahí cerca y empezamos a hablar de cómo sería el nuevo año de secundaria:

–Y bien Meiko como crees que será este nuevo año? – le pregunto Luka

–Creo que será más interesante que el anterior, dado a que ahora tenemos a Miku con nosotras no me sorprendería que ella se robe algunos corazones – dijo Meiko mirándome con lo cual me sonroje un poco por lo que decía.

–Es verdad, Miku eres muy linda, aun que creo que éste año para mi será igual de malo que el anterior – dijo Luka con un tono triste.

–Q-que dicen! Y por qué dices eso Luka? – pregunte preocupada.

–Debe ser porque ella está enamorada de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, y el año pasado él la invito a salir pero ella se enfermo y no pudo llegar a su cita – me sorprendí cuando escuche eso, pero en un intento de subirle el animo a Luka le dije que éste sería un nuevo año y todo podía pasar.

–Y como se llama ese chico? – pregunté

– Gakupo, es muy lindo!... él y sus amigos Kaito, Len y Kiyoteru… son los chicos más populares de la secundaria, y no me sorprende porque son muy lindos… - decía Luka casi babeando.

–Sinceramente no se que le encuentran a esos, yo no les veo lo lindo – respondió Meiko mientras tomaba su café…

–No creo que sea para tanto a demás Luka estoy segura de que tendrás otra oportunidad con ese chico – le dije y ella se animó un poco.

Ya era hora de volver a casa, así que me despedí de ellas y me fui. Iba caminando por la acera un poco rápido, para llegar a mi casa antes de que oscureciera. La lluvia había parado, solo que ahora había mucho viento y me costaba un poco controlar mi sombrilla, hasta cuando una gran ráfaga de viento hizo que mi sombrilla se volteara y en ese instante vi al otro lado de la calle a un chico que me estaba mirando y que comenzó a acercarse a mí – *qué vergüenza!* – pensé, pero aun mas cuando me fije bien en cómo era ese chico, rubio, unos hermosos ojos azules (yo amo los ojos azules) era un poco más alto que yo. No me di cuenta cuando ya lo tenía en frente de mi, se me acerco mas y me pregunto – estas bien? Necesitas ayuda con la sombrilla – me sonrojé como nunca. No todos los días vas caminando por la calle y te encuentras con un chico así de hermoso y se dirige a ti para ayudarte! – eh, bueno pues el viento la volteo jeje – dije muy nerviosa pero aparentemente él no se había dado cuenta de mi sonrojo (por suerte).

**Pov. Len**

Ese día me encontraba dando un paseo, de pronto desde a fuera divise en un local, a una chica que se me hacia familiar, era la chica de la que estaba enamorado Gakupo, pero que al parecer lo había dejado plantado en una cita y él se deprimió bastante por eso, pero noté que estaba con dos chicas mas, era Meiko y una joven que jamás había visto, pero en seguida me di cuenta de que era hermosa. Me quede un buen rato observando que hacían, esa chica desconocida tenía una hermosa sonrisa, parecía ser nueva, hasta que de pronto las vi salir y al parecer se estaban despidiendo.

Decidí seguir a esa joven que jamás había visto, solo porque estaba un poco aburrido y me pareció que ella era interesante (no sé que me pasó normalmente no me importan estas cosas). La seguí por un par de calles, y noté que tenía algunos problemas con su sombrilla de repente sentí una gran ráfaga de viento. En el momento en el que voltee para volver a verla, su sombrilla se había invertido, y comencé a acercarme a ella para ayudarla, nos mirábamos mientras yo caminaba, tenía una expresión de sorprendida, fue casi como un movimiento involuntario el acercarme a ayudarla. Me acerque a su rostro y le pregunte como estaba y si necesitaba ayuda, me percate de que estaba un poco extraña pero no me importó. Luego sentí que unas gotas comenzaban a caer, y comenzó a llover muy fuerte, la tome de la mano y salimos corriendo de ahí para refugiarnos de la lluvia. Nos colocamos de bajo de un techo a fuera de un restaurant – estas bien? – le pregunte agitado, tomé su sombrilla y la arregle – gracias – respondió agitada – me presento, soy Len Kagamine puedes llamarme "Len" cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunte estrechándole la mano – Miku Hatsune…

–Lindo nombre… eres nueva por aquí? Hatsune-san– dije intrigado

–Eh.. si yo… puedes llamarme solo Miku si quieres… - me respondió ella… note un leve rubor en sus mejillas pero eso la hacía ver… linda?

Mientras nos presentábamos y tratábamos "conocernos mejor". En ese corto tiempo, la lluvia cesó, y me ofrecí para llevarla a su casa ya que era un poco tarde y era peligroso que una chica como ella anduviera sola por ahí, ella aceptó y me mostro el camino a su casa, quedaba un poco lejos de donde estábamos, pero aun así yo quería acompañarla… por qué? No lo sé…

**Pov. Miku**

No podía creerlo! Esto parecía un sueño… un chico muy guapo al que no había visto nunca y no nos conocimos era tan amable?... y se llamaba Len… podría ser el uno de los chicos de los que hablo Luka? Pero creo que solo es una coincidencia. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aun que al parecer no me importo mucho… yo solo me deje ayudar por aquel rubio… íbamos camino a mi casa, y él me hacia muchas preguntas un poco infantiles como: ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Qué música escuchas? ….pero no me molestaban, era divertido, pero yo estaba nerviosa, y aun más después de que me hiciera su última pregunta.

–Tienes novio? – esa fue la pregunta que hizo que casi me desmayara… por supuesto que no tenia novio, pero no sé porque no podía contestarle, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar, la voz no me salía, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? A lo único que atiné en ese momento fue a bajar la cabeza para que él no notara mi cara roja – eso es un sí? – me pregunto Len… yo lo mire directo a los ojos y el vio mis mejillas sonrojadas

–Tu cara lo dice todo, era de esperarse que una chica tan linda como tu tenga novio – me sonroje aun mas cuando escuche esas palabras de Len, lo acababa de conocer! Como era eso posible…. Pero de algún modo yo estaba feliz.

–Listo, aquí es, gracias por traerme Len – dije parándome en frente el portón de mi casa

Len: no hay de que, es lo menos que un caballero pude hacer… oye… yo me preguntaba si… podemos intercambiar números? – me pregunto riéndose y tomándose la nuca.

–C…claro… - respondí un poco tímida sacando mi teléfono y anotando su número, y él el mío, ya era hora de decir adiós, y antes de que Len se marchara me arme de valor y me dirigí a su rostro dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla acompañado luego de un susurro "gracias por todo" … note que él se había sorprendido y estaba un poco rojo, pero me pareció muy lindo, de verdad hermoso…

–Nos volveremos a ver Miku, te llamare! – grito mientras se alejaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Entré a mi casa y me fui directo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave, y me tape la cara con una almohada, estaba completamente roja! No sé cómo había resistido tanto… ahora solo pensaba en ese chico que había conocido… por una casualidad? El destino quizá? El dijo que me llamaría, cumplirá? Y lo más importante… nos volveremos a encontrar?

Que eran estos raros sentimientos? Toda mi cabeza se lleno con dudas… soy una estúpida, porque me preocupo tanto… esto es demasiado para ser verdad, mejor dormiré, mañana será un nuevo día y las clases se acercan, tal vez me encuentre con él en mi futura escuela… Hay Miku Hatsune deja de fantasear! Eso sería demasiada coincidencia…

_Continuara… les gusto? xD un poco cursi?_

_pero espero que sea de su agrado :33_


	2. Coincidencia?

_Disclaimer:____Dejo en claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Vocaloid que pertenece a Yamaha Corporation y otros..._

_Aquí dejo la continuación de mi fics xD_

**Coincidencia? **

**Pov. Miku**

Había pasado una semana desde cuando conocí a Len. Pero no habíamos perdido el contacto, él me llamaba cada vez más seguido y yo solo le seguía la corriente, aun que llevábamos muy poco de conocernos se notaba de lejos que él no era una mala persona. Las clases iniciaban al día siguiente estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía con que cosas nuevas me encontraría, pero tenía a Luka y a Meiko conmigo. Aun no les había dicho del chico que había conocido, era un poco vergonzoso para mí hablar de ese tipo de temas, no estaba acostumbrada.

Más tarde recibí una llamada de Meiko quien quería que saliéramos de compras para disfrutar el último día de vacaciones con Luka y una chica más de la que me habían hablado, y acepté feliz. Cuando llegue a la entrada del centro comercial vi que Meiko y una joven que me parecía haber visto en alguna parte estaban esperándome. Esa chica era rubia, de ojos azules… por un momento se me paso por la cabeza que era idéntica a Len, solo que en forma femenina.

–Miku! Por aquí – grito Meiko, y me acerque – mira ella es Rin Kagamine hermana de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, y quería conocerte.

– Mucho gusto! Puedo llamarte Miku-chan? Eres linda! Me gusta tu cabello, un placer conocerte –Dijo ella, realmente era muy tierna… pero… Kagamine? Igual que Len, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela? Len es muy guapo! ya casi no me quedaban dudas de que asistiríamos a la misma secundaria y ahora encontrarme con su hermana? Parecía que esto estaba siendo planeado por alguien!

–El gusto, es mío, claro puedes llamarme así – respondí sonriendo. Al rato después llego Luka corriendo muy agitada pero tenía un brillo en los ojos que ninguna de nosotras antes había visto.

–Y a ti que te paso? Porque estas así? – pregunto Meiko, mientras con Rin esperábamos una respuesta.

–No creerán lo que paso! G-Gakupo me envió un mensaje preguntándome si hoy nos podíamos encontrar! Y yo le dije que hoy estaría en el centro comercial con ustedes, y me respondió que el vendría si yo quería y también traería a sus amigos no les molesta? – todas quedamos sorprendidas con la rapidez de Luka en decir todo, y cuando dijo "con amigos"… no sabía qué hacer, quizá me encontraría con…

–Espero que Len no venga! Siempre es lo mismo cuando salgo a hacer algo con el... termina siendo perseguido por las chicas, y yo tengo que esconderme – agregó Rin a la conversación – pero, para ser directos, Luka tú tienes una cita con Gakupo hoy ni nosotras ni sus amigos tenemos que estar con ustedes – esas palabras de Rin me reconfortaron, era verdad, aun no me sentía muy segura de poder volver a ver al rubio sin desmayarme.

–E…es verdad! Así que Meiko y Rin te acompañaran donde esté Gakupo, tu iras a tu cita y después iremos de compras sin chicos porque… ellos no saben mucho de esas cosas… así que por mientras yo me voy al tocador después nos encontramos, ok? – dije nerviosa para no tener que ver a Len, por suerte ellas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y me fui al tocador… Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que choqué con alguien.

**Pov. Kaito**

Habíamos quedado de juntarnos a fuera de la tienda de videojuegos con Gakupo, Len y Kiyoteru, pero después Gakupo cambio los planes porque dijo que tenía una cita con una chica llamada Luka, así que tuve que dirigirme a la entrada del centro comercial donde estaban todos.

En eso mire una tienda de helados mientras seguía caminando, no me fijaba por donde iba, hasta que choque con una persona y al parecer los dos caímos al suelo. Cuando levante la cabeza para ver quién era, me sonroje mucho, era una chica de cabello color verde-aqua y ojos hermosos del mismo color, era bellísima. Rápidamente me levante pidiendo disculpas y ayudándola a pararse – P-perdón yo no me fije por donde caminaba lo siento – me disculpe pero ella también dijo algo parecido y terminamos por reírnos. No dejaba de sorprenderme, no era como todas las chicas con las que me encontraba que se descontrolaban y se tiraban a abrazarme para luego no soltarme en un rato – cómo te llamas? – Pregunté – Miku Hatsune un gusto – respondió ella muy tierna. Yo estaba a punto de presentarme hasta que oí que Kiyoteru llamaba mi nombre. Me voltee y vi que se dirigían hacia nosotros, también los acompañaban Rin, y una chica llamada Meiko.

–Miku estábamos buscándote vámonos hay una película que está a punto de empezar después iremos de compras – le dijo Meiko a Miku, quien se disculpo por la tardanza y explico todo, mientras yo la miraba perdido en su belleza.

–Kaito? Estas bien? Tienes la cara roja – me preguntó Kiyoteru y en seguida reaccioné y respondí…

–Si estoy bien, lo siento… veo que Gakupo y Luka ya están en su cita… por cierto donde está Len? – cuando dije eso note que Miku puso muy nerviosa y en seguida trato de cambiar el tema.

–Bueno Kaito un placer conocerte, con las chicas tenemos muchas cosas que hacer así que luego nos vemos adiós – dijo rápidamente tomando a Rin y a Meiko de las manos y llevándoselas lejos de ahí. Que le había pasado? Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, me había enamorado…

**Pov. Len**

Yo me detuve a mirar una tienda donde vendían llaveros y vi que había uno en forma de banana (amo las bananas!)… y no me di cuenta de Rin, Meiko y Kiyoteru avanzaban en busca de Kaito y la chica con la que estaban, en ningún momento se me ocurrió preguntar su nombre de aquella chica.

Para cuando salí de la tienda me encontré con Kaito y Kiyoteru que miraban como las chicas se alejaban. Y me di cuenta de dos cosas… Era Miku! Quien se alejaba con ellas, que coincidencia… de algún modo estaba feliz, justo ese día no había tenido tiempo de llamarla… pero también me percate, de que Kaito la Miraba atontado casi babeando, hasta que se perdieron entre la gente que estaba en el centro comercial.

Yo me quede observando un rato mas… pero ya no la podía ver, estaba seguro de que era ella – *Miku* - susurre…

–Oh Len! De donde saliste? Que mal que no estabas aquí para ver a una hermosa chica… - dijo Kaito con voz de idiota, a esa "hermosa chica" yo la había visto primero, pero no podía llegar y decir eso, Kaito al parecer ya se había enamorado.

–Len creo que Kaito se enamoro, nunca había visto eso… pero no vi que esa chica estuviera muy interesada en él como todas – dijo Kiyoteru burlándose un poco del peli-azul, y aliviándome un poco.

Nos sentamos en una a fuera de una tienda donde vendían helados y Kaito seguía hablando, aun no sabía si me estaba enamorando de Miku, a penas la conocía, pero… no me sentía muy cómodo escuchando como Kaito hablaba de ella y de lo linda que era. Si, era hermosa, pero no me gustaba para nada que esas palabras salieran de ese pervertido. Él era mi amigo pero tengo que admitir que es algo pervertido. Pero obviamente no diría nada, aun era muy apresurado… decidí esperar más tiempo a ver qué pasaba, quizá el enamoramiento de Kaito solo era pasajero…

–Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí – dije parándome de mi asiento y alejándome… quería estar solo un rato…

**Pov. Miku**

Cuando escuche el nombre "Len" en seguida me puse muy nerviosa, lo único que pude hacer fue despedirme de Kaito e salir corriendo de ahí junto con Rin y Meiko.

–Que sucede Miku! Porque salimos corriendo? – me preguntaba Meiko mientras yo prácticamente la arrastraba lejos de ahí.

–Espera Miku-chan creo que veo a Len, volvamos para presentártelo! – dijo Rin sonriéndome, pero yo en ningún momento me detuve. Hasta que por fin llegamos a la entrada del cine, yo iba dispuesta a comprar las entradas para ver la película hasta que Meiko y Rin me sujetaron y me sentaron en una banca que estaba ahí.

–Muy bien Miku tienes que explicarnos un par de cosas – dijo Meiko con una sonrisa malvada pero con un tono algo serio, mientras que Rin asentía con la cabeza mientras me miraba con curiosidad – primero dinos, ¡cómo es que estabas hablando con Kaito así como si nada? Por favor niña como no te sentiste atraída a él o nerviosa de solo verlo? Es uno de los chicos más deseados en toda la secundaria! – ahora que lo pensaba, si, era lindo, pero en ese momento no tenia cabeza para notarlo, a demás, creo que yo ya me había fijado en otro chico…Len… ¡y a apenas lo conocía! Como era posible! Según todas las estadísticas el amor a primera vista NO EXISTE! Y si llegara a ocurrir normalmente la relación terminaría en tragedia. Pero no estaba muy segura de decirles a ellas, Rin era su hermana la situación sería incomoda, y Meiko, bueno, ella haría cualquier cosa por mí, pero soy muy tímida con éstas cosas.

–Pues… yo, no lo sé – dije riéndome – supongo que él no es el tipo de chico que me atrae, aunque tengo que admitir que sus ojos azules eran muy lindos – eso fue lo único que atiné a decir.

–Bueno yo te creo Miku-chan, y veo que te gustan los ojos azules! Es genial te gustan mis ojos? – preguntó Rin acercándose a mi

–S…si, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos Rin – le asegure

–Pues, mi hermano tiene los mismos ojos que yo, también es muy perseguido por las chicas, pero nunca ha tenido novia, siempre que le pregunto dice que ninguna le interesa, a veces pienso que aun no tiene bien definida su identidad sex… - Meiko no la dejo terminar la oración, por suerte, aunque sabía lo que iba a decir, yo estaba muy roja, de solo acordarme de los ojos de Len.

–Muy bien Rin no le dejes una mala reputación a tu hermano con una chica que él aun no conoce, y Miku, está bien, ya nos aclaraste algo, pero ahora… porque saliste corriendo de ahí sin aviso? Por Dios niña! Corrías como si fuera el fin del mundo – cuando Meiko dijo eso… Me sentí, como decirlo, PERDIDA! Que iba a decir? Creo que era hora de sacar mi lado improvisador…

–Eso ya lo había dicho, quiero ver la película, hablando de eso está a punto de empezar, aun quedan entradas iré a comprarlas, acompáñenme! – dije finalmente comprando las entradas y metiéndonos en la sala de cine donde por suerte no podrían preguntarme nada ya que teníamos que estar en silencio.

Al termino de la película todos los que la veíamos salimos llorando, la película había sido hermosa, pero con un trágico final, hasta los chicos que la veían estaban muy afectados. En fin… al parecer a Rin y Meiko se les había olvidado por completo del incidente, así que yo solo decidí seguir la corriente.

Luego nos dirigimos a unas tiendas de ropa y cosméticos, a comprar lo primero que mirábamos, mi lado femenino era evidente en ese momento. Ya me estaba olvidando de mis nervios por todo lo ocurrido, hasta que mire por el gran ventanal de la tienda, y vi que por a fuera pasaba un chico rubio de ojos azules, si, ERA LEN KAGAMINE! En ese justo momento en el cual lo miraba, él dirigió su vista hacia la tienda en done estábamos. En seguida decidí esconderme de tras de un maniquí, hasta que por fin siguió su camino, dejándome muy sonrojada. Obviamente disimule mi nerviosismo en frente de mis amigas para que no hicieran preguntas, y así, seguimos actuando normal.

Las tiendas comenzaban a cerrar, ya era algo tarde, así que decidimos que lo mejor sería volver a nuestras casas antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Dejamos el centro comercial, llamamos a Luka, pero dijo que Gakupo la iría a dejar a su casa, no había que preocuparse por esa parte. Nos despedimos y nos separamos, cada una siguió su camino.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa hice un recuento de todo lo que había pasado hoy, y recordé que Kaito en realidad era muy lindo, pero Len… era… no encontraba las palabras para describirlo correctamente. En ese momento sentí como mi celular vibraba, lo revisé, y tenía un mensaje de Len! Las manos me temblaban cuando presioné el botón para leerlo…decía: "Miku, se que estuviste en el centro comercial hoy con mi hermana, no tuvimos la oportunidad de vernos de nuevo, pero mañana estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos en la secundaria. Nos vemos". Si, era verdad, nos volveríamos a encontrar… pero la próxima vez que lo vea no me esconderé. Mañana seria mi primer día en la nueva secundaria, ahí me encontraría con muchas cosas nuevas, quizá algo interesante estaba por comenzar…

_**Continuará…**_

_Ok eso era… les gusto? Espero que si . _

_xDD pronto subir la continuación!_


	3. Primer Día

_Y aquí estoy yo de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo! gracias por los reviews que me han dejado *o*_

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Día<strong>

**Pov. Len**

Ya era hora de partir a la escuela, terminé de desayunar, y fui al baño para arreglar mi cabello y percatarme de que todo estuviera en su lugar, debía estar presentable para que Miku viera mi lado bueno. Luego de asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien me dirigí al cuarto de Rin para avisarle que ya me iba, pero al parecer ella se había levantado más temprano y había partido a la secundaria.

Ya se hacía tarde así que tomé mis cosas y me fui muy rápido para no llegar tarde el primer día; mientras me acercaba vi que todas las chicas que se encontraban en la entrada se dirigían hacia mí corriendo, eran como una avalancha me atrapaba y no me soltaba por nada, apenas y me dejaban respirar, me tironeaban y me decían cosas como "Len-kun puedes salir conmigo?" o "Len-kun por favor quiero que pasemos una noche juntos" y peores… por supuesto yo no estaba interesado en ninguna de esas chicas, nunca lo estuve. Solo una llamaba mi atención, pero al parecer no estaba en esa avalancha de chicas. Kiyoteru tenía razón, Miku no era como las demás…

–Miren chicas! Ahí vienen Kaito y Gakupo! – grité para que me dejaran tranquilo y poder entrar a clases, ahora los que estaban en problemas eran mis amigos, pero yo estaba más necesitado, por poco y me sacaban la ropa. En fin lo primero que hice cuando miraron hacia otro lado fue correr desesperadamente al lugar en donde se encontraba la lista de alumnos a para ver en qué clase me tocaba, y aproveche para ver si estaba en la misma clase que Miku. Afortunadamente el destino estaba de mi parte! Estábamos en la misma clase! Estaba muy feliz, y rápidamente me dirigí a mi sala donde por fin, vi a Miku… ella estaba sentada al lado de la ventana mientras Rin y Meiko le hablaban, pero ella parecía perdida, mirando a un punto desconocido en el cielo… se veía hermosa. Para no arruinar ese momento y poder siguiendo observándola decidí sentarme al otro lado de la sala, no importaba mucho porque después la maestra decidiría nuestros lugares definitivos.

**Pov. Miku**

Ya iba camino a la secundaria, cuando me encontré con Rin, quien me había ido a buscar, porque no le gustaba irse con su hermano, cuando le pregunte la razón su rostro de felicidad cambió a uno con miedo y lleno de angustia – Rin estas bien? – pregunte preocupada, y ahí fue cuando ella me conto de que cada vez que llegaba a la secundaria con Len los esperaban una avalancha de chicas que se lanzaba a él, y le pedían cosas raras, y un poco sucias y atrevidas, lo cual a ella la traumaba (Rin es muy inocente! De verdad es muy tierna!). Yo era la que vivía más cerca de Rin, entonces por eso me pidió que todos los días o fuéramos juntos al colegio, y yo acepé.

Al parecer fuimos de las primeras en llegar porque la secundaria estaba prácticamente vacía, nos dirigimos a ver la lista de alumnos para ver en qué clase quedaríamos. Para mi suerte quedé junto con Rin, Luka y Meiko… también busque el nombre "Kagamine Len" y para mi sorpresa, estaríamos en la misma clase, ahora sí que ya no podría escapar, tenía que saber dar la cara, no sé porque sentía ésta vergüenza de verlo (soy una estúpida!). Intenté relajarme mientras entrabamos a la sala donde éramos las primeras en llegar, tiempo después llegó Meiko a quien se le notaba la resaca… se notaba que había bebido sake antes de dormir.

Tomé asiento en un pupitre que daba a la ventana donde podía ver muy claramente el cielo, me quedé así por un rato. Sentía que Meiko y Rin me hablaban pero estaba muy distraída para escucharlas, sentí abrir la puerta del salón, pero aun estaba muy concentrada en las nubes como para voltearme y ver quien era… a los 10 minutos después todos los de la clase comenzaron a llegar, así que decidí apartar mi mirada del cielo para observar a todos mis nuevos compañeros. Al hacer esto divisé, finalmente, a Len, estaba mirándome, y yo a él, no podíamos dejar de mirarnos, no estaba sonrojada solo… parecía que estaba perdida en la mirada de ese rubio… estaba perdida en sus ojos que parecían un mar infinito con ese intenso y hermoso color azul, pero como es de esperarse, estos momentos no duran para siempre. Justo en ese momento llego ese chico que si bien recuerdo se llamaba Kaito, estaba muy despeinado, con el uniforme desordenado y marcas de besos por todas partes… en seguida se dirigió donde estaba Len, al parecer estaba molesto por algo, yo solo seguí observando, (intentando que no se dieran cuenta) mientras que el rubio se reía…

**Pov. Kaito**

Iba camino a la secundaria cuando me encontré con Gakupo en el camino, y me contó todo lo que había hecho con esa chica llamada Luka, yo no me molesté en escucharlo, tenía mis propios intereses… y cierta chica en que pensar… no podía sacármela de la cabeza, Miku… que hermoso nombre! En fin Gakupo me dijo que él y Luka quedaron para otra cita…

Yo estaba muy emocionado! Seguramente me encontraría con Miku! Esperaba que quedáramos en la misma clase… ya nos estábamos acercando a la escuela, cuando vimos que las chicas tenían acorralado a Len (como siempre), pero de repente el muy idiota les dijo a esas chicas que Gakupo y yo estábamos ahí, y todas comenzaron a perseguirnos, Gakupo logró escapara, pero yo… estaba ahí, solo, mientras esas chicas, casi me violaban… increíblemente escape… me dirigí a ver la lista de alumnos, y me fui al salón que me correspondía rápidamente, y fue cuando me encontré con el tonto de Len, que tenía cara de idiota mirando a no se donde, solo me acerque a él y…

–Porque hiciste eso! Esas chicas casi me matan! – le dije furioso – me dejaste con todas las chicas, Len! Me estas escuchando? – él no me estaba mirando, y al parecer mucho menos escuchándome, pero tenía una leve sonrisa, mire hacia donde él tenía su vista perdida, y me encontré con la sorpresa… Len miraba a Miku, y ella lo miraba! Se sonreían… era como un, coqueteo involuntario? Eso me colocaba muy furioso, no me contuve más, estaba a punto de pedirle una explicación a Len, pero la campana lo salvó…

En seguida llego nuestra nueva maestra, quien nos hizo pasar a delante a buscar un papel el cual decidiría nuestros lugares, rogaba para que me tocara cerca de Miku, y… mis plegarias fueron oídas, yo me sentaba tras ella, lo que no estaba en mis planes era Len. El maldito suertudo le tocó al lado de mi verde-aqua…

**Pov. Len**

Kaito hablaba y hablaba… no estaba interesado en lo que decía, Miku y yo estábamos intercambiando miradas y risas, era como algo involuntario, afortunadamente me tocó sentarme junto a Miku, Kaito me miraba extraño, era de esperarse, pero él aun no sabía que yo había conocido a Miku primero, seguro se moriría de los celos, pero… no me sentía muy bien… él era mi amigo, pero en el receso hablare con él y aclararé todo.

Mientras tanto iba a disfrutar el hablar con esa hermosa chica… después de que todos nos presentáramos a la clase, la maestra comenzó a decirnos las actividades escolares… eso no me interesaba mucho, así que decidí comenzar la tan esperada charla con Miku.

–Miku, tanto tiempo, como has estado, por fin nos encontramos de nuevo – susurré dedicándole una sonrisa

–Len, que coincidencia, he estado, bien… y t-tu? – me pregunto ella tiernamente, yo, el muy atrevido me pase de la raya y le tome la mano, ella se sonrojó bastante por mi acción…

–He estado muy bien, solo pensando en ti… - dije muy atrevido, ella en seguida se soltó de mi, creo que esa estúpida acción mía la había hecho enojar un poco. Y fue cuando recordé cuando nos conocimos, si mal recuerdo, ella tenía novio, de repente sentí como mi mundo se desplomaba – y..yo lo siento, es verdad, tienes novio, lo siento – dije mientras agachaba la cabeza…

**Pov. Miku**

No podía creer lo que Len me había dicho, y lo que había hecho, me sentí feliz, pero no podía más de los nervios, así que separe mi mano de la de él, pero cuando dijo eso de "novio" me causó un poco de gracia, él estaba entendiendo mal.

–D..de que hablas Len, no tengo novio… es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que un chico tome mi mano así como así – dije haciendo que el pobre levantara la cabeza, no sabía porque él actuaba así, pero me parecía lindo, era la combinación de: chico atrevido muy tierno, pero también muy sensible… era primera vez que me encontraba con alguien así, ahora ya no me sorprendía que tuviera un club de fans en esta secundaria. Pero una de las cosas que más me sorprendía era yo misma, hice tanto escándalo ayer porque estaba muy nerviosa para verlo, y ahora estaba actuando normalmente, junto a él !

–E...en serio? Eh… bueno, yo me disculpo por haber hecho eso… en realidad… – pidió disculpas y se veía muy tierno, yo me estaba sonrojando de solo verlo. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía observada, miré para todos lados a ver si encontraba algo, cuando mire hacia a tras me encontré con ese chico llamado Kaito quien estaba un poco ruborizado mirándome, lo salude con la mano sonriéndole, a lo cual él respondió con el mismo gesto…La clase siguió, hasta que por fin llegó la hora del primer receso, y todos salimos, fue un poco complicado, porque el club de fans de Kaito y Len estaba a fuera del salón esperándolos, era gracioso como ellos intentaban escapar y las chicas no los dejaban…

–Luka no vino hoy? – preguntó Rin, y fue cuando vimos que en el patio habían dos personas hablando muy cerca y riendo, una figura se nos hacia conocida, por lo que nos aproximamos a investigar... Eran Luka y Gakupo! Se habían saltado la primera clase… para estar juntos? Ya me imagino lo que debió haber pasado en su cita de ayer… Pero decidimos no molestarlos, se veían muy lindos juntos…

–No puede ser… hemos perdido a Luka chicas – dijo Meiko con un tono fastidiado

–No seas así Meiko! Deja que el amor los invada es muy lindo! – dijo Rin con su típico tono optimista que animaba a cualquiera

–Está bien… pero si ese chico le hace algo ustedes serán las responsables de consolarla, Gakupo tiene una larga lista de ex novias, toda chica que salga con alguno de ellos cuatro (refiriéndose a Len, Kaito, Kiyoteru y Gakupo) tendrá a la mayoría de las chicas de aquí como enemigas – termino de decir Meiko, eso daba miedo, debía tener cuidado si me seguía enamorando de Len…

**Pov. Len**

Cuando sonó la campana para el receso, le dije a Kaito que necesitaba hablar de algo importante con él, y estuvo de acuerdo, nuestro único inconveniente fue que muchas chicas nos esperaban fuera del salón, y no nos dejaban escapar… así que hice lo que mejor se hacer cuando se trata de escapar de chicas…

–S…sabían que Kiyoteru se dirige al baño de hombres a cambiarse la camisa? – dije en un intento muy desesperado, no sabía realmente en dónde estaba Kiyoteru, no quedamos en la misma clase, aun así todas me creyeron y partieron al vestidor de hombres. Mientras que Kaito y yo escapábamos, y nos ganamos a fuera del salón de profesores, sabíamos que ahí nadie podría hacer escándalo, ese era el único lugar seguro para nosotros en toda la secundaria.

–Dime lo que tienes que decir, yo también tengo que aclararte algo – Me dijo Kaito, se notaba un poco molesto, creo que ya imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

–Está bien, a… a mí también me gusta Miku, y desde hace antes de que tú la conocieras Kaito, tu eres mi amigo y no quiero tener que pelear contra ti, esta es primera vez que me intereso en alguien – confesé mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no podía mirar a mi amigo a la cara, me sentía avergonzado

–¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada! – preguntó el un poco exaltado.

–No le dije nada a nadie! Quería estar seguro de lo que sentía… de verdad que lo siento – dije mientras en un momento miré la cara del peli-azul

–Ok… entonces no quedara de otra… hagamos un trato Len, eres mi amigo, no me gustaría perder tu amistad para siempre – me respondió Kaito con seriedad.

–¿Qué tipo de trato? – Pregunté, quería oírlo antes de aceptar, a demás yo tampoco quería dejar mi amistad con Kaito.

–Dejemos que ella decida, si con el tiempo ella te escoge a ti… yo aceptaré eso, y seguiremos siendo amigos, y si ella me escoge a mí, tu tendrás que asentirlo sin negarte… ¿estás dispuesto a hacer esto para seguir siendo amigos… sin importar lo que pase? – me propuso Kaito, era algo razonable, se oía fácil, pero estaba seguro de que en el momento sería verdaderamente difícil de aceptar la decisión que tomaría Miku …

–E…está bien, acepto eso, después no podremos arrepentirnos… pero que pasará si Miku se enamora de alguien más que no seamos ni tu ni yo? – pregunté, había que ver todas las posibilidades…

–En ese caso… tendremos que rendirnos, pero yo haré lo posible para que eso no suceda, y ganarme su corazón – respondió Kaito con mucha seguridad – también queda estrictamente prohibido besarla sin su consentimiento, o besarla antes de que pasen 3 meses… escuchaste? – agregó ahora mucho más serio que antes.

–Está bien, no le diremos a nadie sobre esto, por ahora sería mejor que actuemos como si nada pasara – dije yo finalmente y Kaito asintió sin dudar… luego de eso la campana volvió a sonar avisando que el recreo había finalizado, y volvimos al salón… las horas pasaron rápido, y tanto yo como mi ahora "rival" intentábamos hablar con Miku, ella se notaba un poco distraída, a demás que mi hermana y Meiko iban hablar con ella muy seguido y ninguno de los dos podíamos entablar una buena conversación…

Cuando ya era hora de volver a casa me di cuenta de que Miku se iba con Rin, era una oportunidad perfecta… eso, hasta que Kiyoteru se me acercó y me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar una nueva guitarra. No pude negarme, que escusa le daría? Que quería volver a casa con mi hermana? No podía decir eso, Rin y yo nunca regresábamos a casa juntos! Y Kiyoteru es muy inteligente, se daría cuenta en seguida de lo que en realidad quería. Así que tuve que acompañarlo… cuando cayó la noche ya estaba de vuelta en casa, estaba muy agotado, así que subí a mi cuarto en cuanto llegué, y me quede pensando en todo lo que pasaría desde ahora – Kaito… no estoy dispuesto a darte a Miku tan fácil – dije en voz baja… y luego me dormí…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Subiré luego el próximo capítulo de ésta <em>_rara__ historia xD espero que les haya gustadoo..._


	4. No hay vuelta a tras

_Perdón! D: dije que ayer subiría esta continuación pero no pude por algunos problemas u_ú_

**No hay vuelta a tras**

**Pov. Miku**

Han pasado poco mas de 2 meses desde que entré a ésta secundaria! Y estoy muy feliz, todos son muy agradables y buenos… al menos conmigo. Luka es la novia de Gakupo desde hace más de un mes, debido a eso se ha ganado algunas enemigas (las fans de ese chico). Pero a ella no le importa parece ser que son muy felices juntos a pesar de que todo paso muy rápido… que juventud la de ahora!

En fin… cada vez me siento más atraída a Len, a demás él ha estado actuando cada vez más amigable conmigo (creo que es porque soy muy amiga de su hermana) pero sé como disimular mi vergüenza y mis nervios cuando estoy cerca de él, gracias a la escuela de verano donde daban clases de teatro a la que solía ir cuando era niña, nunca esperé que me sirvieran de algo algún día; también me he hecho muy amiga de Kaito, ya lo quiero como si fuera un hermano, siempre está cuidándome y preocupándose por mí. La buena noticia es que se acercan las actividades escolares donde se organizan Festivales y juegos para recaudar fondos. Y el dinero recaudado se usará para hacer una gran fiesta de gala para despedir el año… aún falta mucho para eso pero estoy muy emocionada! Seria primera vez que asisto a algo así, en mi antigua escuela no se hacían estas cosas… a demás para esa fiesta hay que ir con una pareja… me encantaría ir con Len! pero sé que no tengo posibilidades, hay chicas mucho mejores que yo, que están enamoradas de él… seguro encontrará a alguien más indicada, tendré que acostumbrarme a esa idea.

Y ahora sorprendentemente entiendo perfectamente las matemáticas, soy la mejor de toda la clase en esa materia, es raro porque nunca me gustaron… pero también es una ventaja, Len no entiende nada en matemáticas y siempre esta pidiéndome ayuda, no me molesta para nada, es más me hace muy feliz poder ayudarlo, se ve muy lindo cuando está confundido y no sabe qué hacer. Hoy rendiremos unos de los exámenes (en matemáticas) más importantes del año, equivalen a un 40% el promedio final… personalmente creo que eso es una locura! Pero es imposible hacer que éstos maestros cambien de parecer.

–Muy bien chicos, espero que estén listos para el examen, tendrán 2 horas para responder– dijo nuestra maestra.

–No no estoy listo, 2 horas es muy poco tiempo… moriré... Tengo los días contados – susurraba Len con un tono desesperado y tapándose la cara con las manos.

–Tranquilo, estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo! – le dije tratando de animarlo, y al parecer funcionó, porque me respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción y mirándome… como lo explico… sinceramente no tengo las palabras correctas para describir esa hermosa mirada que me volvía loca, y hacia que perdiera mi auto control y me sonrojase al instante…

**Pov. Len**

Miku… Ella era muy linda y tierna, no podía creer que se preocupara así por mí, y me motivaba a salir a delante, pero aun con sus palabras de aliento, sinceramente no entendía nada en matemáticas, no como mi hermana, pero la muy cruel nunca me ayudaba, ni siquiera cuando nuestros padres se lo pedían…

Y ahí estaba yo… intentando responder el examen, pero era difícil concentrarme con Miku sentada a mi lado, me costaba dejar de observarla… y para variar, a los 30 minutos ella ya había terminado de responder todo el examen, era increíble! Y al mismo tiempo algo vergonzoso para mi, seguramente ella pensará que soy un tonto inútil bueno para nada. Y para empeorar las cosas… Kaito fue el segundo en terminar, ahora sí me sentía un idiota… Pero lo juro! Me concentre mucho, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar… respondí todo lo que sabía, y las 2 horas pasaron muy rápido, por lo que tuve que entregar mi examen, y solo había respondido la mitad…

–Mañana sabrán los resultados del examen, espero que todos hayan podido responder correctamente la mayoría de las preguntas, aun es temprano pero pueden irse a casa, nos vemos – dijo la maestra mientras guardaba sus cosas, no me gustó mucho la idea, porque no podría ver a Miku hasta mañana… pero no quería saber el resultado de mi maldito examen, estaba seguro de que reprobaría…

_Al Otro Día: _

–Esto fue todo, adiós mundo cruel, fue un placer haberlos conocido, mis padres me matarán – dije mientras me desvanecía en la silla… si, había reprobado el examen, la nota más alta había sido la de Miku un 10… seguido por Kaito, Luka… hasta Rin! Sentía que éste era mi fin, mis padres no iban a aguantar esto…

–N…no te sientas tan mal Len, es solo un examen… y equivale a casi la mitad de la nota anual…y… lo siento! No soy buena para animar a las personas – me dijo Miku, pero en realidad me gustaba que se preocupara …

–Gracias Miku, no importa… estuve pensando en pedirle otra oportunidad a la maestra… pero… no tengo el valor – respondí …

–P…pues si quieres yo puedo acompañarte Len vamos! – me dijo ella tomándome del brazo para ir en busca de la maestra que nos dada la clase de Matemáticas… fue muy difícil encontrarla recorrimos casi todo el establecimiento en busca de ella, hasta que al final la encontramos..

–Maestra espere! – dije gritando un poco – q..quería pedirle un favor

–si? Que favor? – nos preguntó ella, y ahí fue cuando Miku habló y le pidió a la maestra si yo podía repetir el examen… luego de eso yo también le rogué… (por poco y me arrodillaba) … hasta que finalmente aceptó, pero con la condición, de que Miku tendría que ayudarme a entender las ecuaciones y esas cosas… yo estaba muy nervioso, en otras palabras me juntaría con Miku después de clases a estudiar, era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme más a ella. Ahora todo dependía de su respuesta… note algo de confusión en su rostro…

**Pov. Miku**

Ok, em, sinceramente no creía lo que estaba escuchando! Obviamente acepte pero tarde un poco en contestar, estaba muy nerviosa… luego de que aceptara la propuesta de ayudar a Len en matemáticas, la maestra dijo que tenía una semana para preparase y repetir el examen. En otras palabras tendríamos que juntarnos todos los días después de clases a estudiar, no sabía qué cara poner… luego volvimos al salón de clases, y había un silencio incomodo entre nosotros…

–Y… hoy p..puedes ir a mi casa después de clases para ayudarme a estudiar? – me preguntó Len, casi se me sale el corazón por la boca!

–Claro! Dije que te ayudaría no? – y esa fue mi respuesta, algo tonta, pero no sabía que mas decir… y ya me estaba sonrojando…

–Gracias– cuando él dijo eso… sentí mariposas en mi estomago, solo quería que el día escolar terminara pronto para poder ir por primera vez a casa… de Len… qué emoción!

Por suerte la tarde llego rápido… en cuanto la campana sonó me fui directo a mi casa, no esperé a nadie tenía que cambiarme! Era desesperante… nunca me había preocupado tanto por cómo me iba a vestir solo por ir a ayudar a un "amigo" con sus estudios. Luego espere a que pasara media hora para ir a la casa de Len, no quería que se hiciera muy evidente mi emoción, así que cuando llego la hora indicada decidí ir a la casa de Len… sabía donde quedaba ya que a veces pasaba a buscar a Rin. Mientras me acercaba, sentía que todo me daba vueltas, y antes de tocar el timbre, hice unos ejercicios de respiración para calmarme…finalmente toqué el timbre y en seguida la puerta se abrió, era Len quien miraba un poco tímido

–M…Miku! Qué bueno ya llegaste, pasa – me dijo él mientras que yo sonreía, al instante me paralicé, cuando vi que traía puesta una camisa algo ajustada y pantalones cortos que combinaban, tengo que admitirlo, se veía extremadamente sexy! Pero tenía que controlarme…

–Gracias – dije mientras pasaba, ésta era primera vez que entraba a su casa, luego pasamos al living donde se suponía que lo ayudaría con sus estudios…

–E…estamos solos por ahora, Rin salió y mis padres están en su trabajo, voy a buscar el libro… en seguida vuelvo – me dijo Len… y fue cuando… ya no pude ocultar mi sonrojo, ¡estábamos solos! Como se supone que debía actuar? Era extremadamente difícil mantener el control, en este tipo de situación… pero luego pensé en que el seguramente no pensaba igual que yo… él me ve solo como una amiga, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es "actuar" (por fin sirven de algo esas clases de teatro!)

**Pov. Len**

SOLOS! Estábamos solos! Subí a mi cuarto a buscar el libro, en eso intenté calmarme, pero era prácticamente imposible… a demás Miku llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color marrón con hermosos detalles, y era algo corto, pero se le veía muy bien… debía calmarme rápido o pronto tendría una hemorragia nasal… eso si sería muy vergonzoso con su presencia. A demás ella me ve solo como un amigo, pronto tendré que cambiar eso, pero por ahora debía concentrarme en estudiar y estar listo para el examen. Por lo que volví momentos después, ella me esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa, me acerqué y tome asiento junto a ella, pronto los nervios desaparecieron e intenté poner atención en lo que ella me explicaba… poco a poco comenzaba a entender algo, pero aun faltaba mucho, Miku era magnífica… no era como todas…

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y ella tenía que volver a su casa, habíamos estado solos toda la tarde, pero estudiando… sip… nada había pasado, pero yo estaba muy feliz, con solo su presencia todo es mejor, me ofrecí para llevarla a casa (como cuando nos conocimos) pero ella me dijo que no sería necesario y que mejor siguiera estudiando, le hice caso… debía demostrarle que era capaz de sacar 10 en el examen, y no tenia que preocuparme por qué esta visita seria diaria hasta el día del examen, me emocionaba mucho la idea de tener a Miku conmigo todos los días por una semana…

Al día siguiente podía notar los celos de Kaito, era algo divertido verlo así, yo llevaba la delantera, pero él de seguro haría algún movimiento pronto… pero no quería preocuparme por eso aun, quería disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba con Miku. Esperaba con ansias que la tarde. Los días pasaban rápido, solo me quedaba 3 días para estudiar y rendir mi examen, estaba realmente motivado gracias a esa linda chica que iba todos los días después de clases a mi casa a ayudarme a estudiar, ahora entendía todo a la perfección, solo faltaba repasar todo lo que había aprendido… pero dejando de lado un poco los estudios, la situación con Kaito está cada vez más tensa, claro, no lo demostramos en frente de los demás, ese fue el trato, era algo un poco complicado de cumplir, pero estábamos dispuestos a disimular por Miku. A demás me hacía mucho enojar que cuando yo hablaba con ella, Kaito en seguida llegaba e interrumpía, y no me dejaba estar a solas con ella en la escuela… también era difícil cuando las chicas nos perseguían, y siempre los dos terminábamos alejados de Miku contra nuestra voluntad! Esas chicas de la secundaria si que dan miedo…

En fin… ahora solo me queda un día para estudiar, mañana rendiré el examen de matemáticas, estoy algo nervioso… a demás Miku me dijo que se quedara un poco más tarde en mi casa para alcanzar a ver si ya he memorizado todo… lamentablemente, justo ese día mas importante Rin estaba en casa, y cuando Miku llegó lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a hablarle de cosas de chicas, y no dejaba que ni ella ni yo nos concentráramos… cada 5 minutos le repetía que se fuere y me dejara estudiar, pero ella se negaba y decía que yo quería robarle a Miku! Las coas No eran tanto así… pero… esa frase hizo que yo y Miku nos sonrojarnos…

–Rin por qué no vas por refrescos a la cocina? – le propuse a mi hermana para que se fuera y así poder encontrar un lugar mas tranquilo para que Miku me enseñara…

–Claro! Buena idea! Miku espérame aquí! – respondió ella mientras vi que Miku tenía una sonrisa sarcástica y asintió con la cabeza, cuando Rin entro a la cocina aproveche para tomar todos los libros de la mesa y salir del living con Miku para poder concentrarnos mejor

–Miku sígueme! – dije en voz baja mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba rápidamente a mi cuarto, ya que ese era el único lugar de mi casa donde Rin no podía entrar, tenía una cerradura muy fuerte… por lo que cerré la puerta con llave – bien… creo que aquí podremos concentrarnos sin que ella nos interrumpa, te m..molesta? esta es mi habitación – pregunte… estaba nervioso, como no estarlo? Era primera vez que estaba con una chica solo en mi cuarto… (ni siquiera Rin entraba) pero de verdad era una situación algo incomoda…

**Pov. Miku**

Era difícil de creer estaba en el cuarto de Len Kagamine, con él! La puerta con llave sin que nadie interrumpiera, pero… tenía que mantener la cordura. No me molestaba estar ahí, era por asuntos escolares así que no tenía que pensar otras cosas…

–B..bueno concentrémonos, espero que Rin no se moleste por esto – dije para aliviar el estrés que se sentía, así que rápidamente seguimos en la parte donde nos habíamos quedado, se notaba que Len se había esforzado mucho, ya entendía casi todo en seguida, resolvía las ecuaciones sin problemas, al parecer había hecho bien mi trabajo como profesora…

Muy estuvimos por más de 3 horas solos en su cuarto, hasta que noté que ya era bastante tarde, estaba anocheciendo no podía llegar tan tarde a casa, así que tuve que decirle a Len que debía irme, el aceptó, ya sabía todo lo necesario como para sacar un 10 en su examen. Cuando salimos de su habitación Rin estaba aun buscándonos y cuando me vio se tiro a abrazarme casi llorando, se sintió triste cuando le dije que debía irme, pero ya era tarde… por lo que Len me acompañaría hasta mi casa, justo como cuando nos conocimos, todo era nostálgico, al menos para mí…

**Pov. Kaito**

Ésta situación era terrible! Me había enterado por Rin que Miku iba todos los días a su casa para ayudarle a Len con las matemáticas y que ellos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos (quizá demasiado!) ese inútil… por lo que decidí ir todos los días después de clases a la casa de Len a esperar a que Miku saliera… solo era para asegurarme que ella estuviera bien, no quería que nada malo le pasara. El día antes del examen de Len ella tardó unas horas más en abandonar la casa, por lo que cuando vi que ella salió ya estaba oscuro, y también note que el rubio se disponía a ir a dejarla a su casa… ya no lo soportaba, por lo que me dirigí rápidamente a la casa de Len donde ellos me vieron pasar e inventé que solo pasaba por ahí …

–Hola chicos! Miku que haces tan tarde aquí? – pregunté fingiendo que no sabía nada

–Hola Kaito… yo solo… ayudando a Len con sus estudios para el examen de mañana – respondió ella tiernamente (como siempre)

–Si hola Kaito… bueno como puedes ver voy a Aprobar el examen y ahora iré a dejar a Miku a su casa – dijo él mientras me miraba desafiante sin que Miku lo notara, para mi suerte las cosas no serian así, pues luego de que Len me dijera eso, se escucho claramente cuando Rin lo llamaba diciendo que tenía que limpiar algo, por lo que aproveche esa oportunidad…

–Bueno Len parece que estas ocupado, no te preocupes yo llevaré a Miku a su casa, tu ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer – propuse mirándolo con una sonrisa, y a él no le quedo de otra que aceptar – estás de acuerdo Miku? – pregunté ahora a la linda chica que estaba parada en medio de nosotros, mientras que Len me miraba con algo de odio y envidia

–C..claro, a demás Len tiene que concentrarse para mañana… adiós nos vemos mañana Len despídeme de Rin por favor – respondió ella, mientras que yo estaba muy feliz!

–E..esta bien, adiós, p..podrías llamarme cuando llegues a tu casa, solo para estar seguro – dijo el algo insatisfecho con lo ocurrido

–Yo te llamaré Len no te preocupes, bueno vámonos Miku para que no se te haga más tarde – dije muy rápido alejándome de ahí con Miku… por el camino hablábamos de todo tipo de cosas, eso ya era normal, me había acercado mucho a ella en este tiempo, ya era hora de hacer mi movimiento, aun que claro.. aun no iba a besarla, primero tenía que invitarla a un cita y esperar a que se cumplieran los 3 meses del trato – M..Miku… mañana en la tarde estas libre? – pregunté algo nervioso (mañana seria viernes)

–Si, creo que no tengo nada importante que hacer porque preguntas? – dijo ella mientras paraba de caminar, al parecer ya habíamos llegado a su casa…

–P..pues, me gustaría que fuéramos a ver alguna película… la otra vez me dijiste que te gustaban las películas de terror, y mañana estrenaran una que al parecer da mucho miedo… te gustaría que fuéramos a verla j-juntos? – pregunté amablemente… por fin…

–Eh? – dijo Miku, note un poco de confusión en su hermoso, quería una respuesta, ella se tardó un poco en contestar… yo estaba muy nervioso esperando su respuesta…

_**Continuara…**_

_Pronto subo el próximo XDD_


	5. Consecuencias: Celos!

**Consecuencias: Celos!**

**Pov. Miku**

Esto era extraño! Kaito uno de los chicos más populares de la secundaria me estaba invitando a ver una película, y de terror, yo amo las películas de terror son mi genero favorito, pero me sorprendía que él me invitara, hasta… que por fin comprendí, ahora yo soy como una hermana pequeña para Kaito y él es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve _(__Nota de la autora:__ que inocencia la de Miku! jeje… y en este fics Mikuo no existe xD)_ así que cuando tuve clara esa parte, acepté ir con él, a demás esto no sería un cita. Luego de que yo aceptase la invitación fijamos una hora, y finalmente él se fue… Yo entré a mi casa y les explique a mis padres la tardanza y así no me sermonearon…

Al día siguiente se me olvido programar el despertador, por lo que desperté a las 11 de la mañana – *Len probablemente ya debe haber rendido el examen*– pensaba mientras me vestía y me arreglaba rápidamente para al menos alcanzar a llegar a al menos una clase (era viernes así que solo teníamos medio día de clases)… Salí de mi casa y en 5 minutos ya estaba en la secundaria. Para que me dejaran pasar tuve que inventar de que había estado ayudando a alguien y así fue como me dejaron entrar…llegué justo a la hora del 2do receso, cuando llegue al salón no había nadie, así que puse todas las cosas en mi asiento y me senté un rato para descansar, de verdad estaba muy cansada por haber corrido tanto. Al rato después escuché como la puerta se habría, y escuche como una voz que me llamaba por mi nombre con gran alegría: ¿

–Miku-chan! Creí que hoy no vendrías! Estaba preocupada! Ni siquiera contestabas tu teléfono – dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba.

–Rin… bueno lo siento es que me quedé dormida y mi teléfono estaba apagado – respondí para que ella se tranquilizara – por cierto… no has visto a L..Len? – pregunté algo nerviosa

–Len? a si! Él estuvo preguntando por ti toda la mañana, estaba muy feliz y quería decirte algo pero no se qué es lo que quería… y Kaito también, estaba un poco preocupado, más bien desesperado… escuche que ustedes harían algo hoy!... hay algo de lo que tenga que entrarme Miku-chan? – preguntó Rin.

–A bueno, después buscaré a Len, y con Kaito hoy iremos a ver una película solo eso – respondí tranquilamente sonriendo… ("tranquilamente" a quien engaño? Estaba muy feliz! Len había estado preguntando por mí, pero debo controlarme!)

–Ah! Una cita! Hoy tienes una cita con Kaito Miku-chan! – dijo Rin muy entusiasta… ella siempre se emocionaba con estas cosas

–No es una cita! Kaito es como un hermano para mí, estoy segura de que él piensa lo mismo – respondí, de verdad, era solo ver una película, no era una cita…

–Oh! Que inocente eres Miku-chan, estás segura de que Kaito piensa igual? Y como es que no estás nerviosa, seamos sinceras! Él es muy guapo … serás la envidia de muchas chicas, ten cuidado podrías ganarte algunas enemigas como Luka – sugirió Rin con un tono un poco preocupado, aun que sé que lo que decía era verdad… pero nada iba a pasar, solo era una película!

–No te preocupes Rin, no va a pasar nada – respondí para tranquilizarla… y luego seguimos hablando de cosas un poco sin sentido…

**Pov. Len**

Hoy es el día de mi examen! Tengo que demostrar que puedo sacar 10, a demás no puedo decepcionar a Miku, ella fue a mi casa todas las tardes por una semana solo para ayudarme, de verdad le estoy muy agradecido por eso… pronto tenía pensado… invitarla a salir… falta ya casi menos de un mes para poder… b..be…besarla.. Claro que con su consentimiento, por eso fue el trato de esperar 3 meses… para estar seguros de lo que ella sentía. Antes de que sonara la campana fui en busca de la maestra para poder rendir la prueba…cuando por fin la encontré ella me llevó a una sala a la que nunca había entrado, y me entregó el examen para poder responderlo… tenia 2 horas para responder…

_2 horas después… _

Listo ya había terminado, termine el examen en 1 hora, pero después me dedique a revisar cada pregunta cuidadosamente para estar más seguro… esperé alrededor de 30 minutos para que la profesora revisara el examen y para mi sorpresa… ¡Había Aprobado! Estaba muy feliz! En especial porque había aprobado con 10… Miku seguramente estaría orgullosa! Pero cuando me dirigí al salón ella no había llegado, me estaba preocupando un poco, le pregunté a sus amigas si sabían algo, pero ella no contestaba su teléfono, yo también intenté llamarla pero sin éxito.

En el recreo estábamos Kaito, Kiyoteru y yo… Gakupo ahora no se separaba de su novia Luka, era primera vez que veía a él realmente interesado en alguien… en fin… al rato Kiyoteru fue a buscar algo a su salón mientras que Kaito y yo nos quedamos solos…

–Así que Miku no ha llegado aun, no sabes nada? – preguntó Kaito, se escuchaba preocupado al igual que yo…

–No… nadie sabe nada, no la he visto desde ayer en la noche cuando tu llegaste a interrumpir – respondí sin mirarlo.

–No voy a darte a Miku así como si nada Len – decía mientras bebía su refresco.

–Yo tampoco voy a renunciar a ella… pero ayer no debiste haber estado ahí, al perecer la estabas esperando – agregué

–Estas celoso? Me imagino cómo te pondrás cuando… nada, olvídalo – dijo él … pero cuando qué? Que era lo que trataba de decir con eso?

–Que quieres decir? – pregunté un poco molesto.

–Nada… solo que ya es hora de que yo haga mi movimiento, nos vemos – terminó de decir y se marchó de ahí, de verdad que me estaba molestando mucho esa actitud! Porque tanto misterio? Qué rayos era lo que estaba tramando…

Luego sonó la campana y volvimos a clases, Miku aun no llegaba, era algo desesperante, y Kaito se veía más alterado que yo, era raro no tenerla a mi lado, ella siempre me hacia reír cuando estaba aburrido, pero ya que no estaba ahí sentí que esa clase se hizo eterna… a cada rato le preguntaba a Rin si sabía algo de Miku al parecer se estaba hartando de mis preguntas así que decidí guardar silencio hasta que llegara la hora del segundo receso… Cuando la campana por fin sonó fui al mini quisco que estaba dentro del establecimiento a comprar una banana (mi fruta favorita), en ese momento… muchas chicas se acercaron a mi preguntándome distintas cosas (como siempre) no me dejaban caminar… y lamentablemente no estaba ninguno de los chicos cerca como para que ellos se hicieran cargo… por lo que tuve que improvisar – Chicas podrían ir a comprarme una banana al quiosco? – pregunté y de repente todas salieron corriendo de ahí a comprar… mientras que yo escapaba de vuelta a mi salón de clases, corrí lo más rápido que podía, y en cuanto entré al salón me encontré con Miku y Rin que estaban hablando…

–M..Miku! por fin! Pensé que hoy no vendrías, porque no contestas tu teléfono… t..te llame varias veces – dije muy contento al verla y un poco sonrojado… mientras me acercaba donde estaban ellas Miku también se paró y se acercaba a mi…

–Len! lo siento, m..me llamaste? Pues… yo… como te fue en el examen – respondió ella, estaba sonrojada, pero en seguida cambió el tema…

–Ah! Si claro! Mira! – dije mientras sacaba el examen de mi bolso – saqué 10 y todo gracias a ti Miku!

–Len! que feliz estoy por ti – dijo ella y no sé qué habrá sido… por necesidad? Un movimiento involuntario? O estábamos siendo controlados? En realidad no estoy seguro, pero en ese instante los dos nos abrazamos fuertemente… Cuando nos percatamos de que estábamos abrazados nos separamos al instante… los dos estábamos sonrojados…

–L..lo siento, f..fue la emoción – dije nervioso y tartamudeando un poco…

–S..si también lo siento – se disculpaba ella también – pero yo no hice mucho… solo te ayudé a repasar … algunas cosas…

–D..de no haber sido por ti yo habría reprobado, Miku gracias…– respondí nervioso y mirando hacia otro lado… hasta que los dos nos miramos y recordamos que Rin observaba todo..

– Eh? – decía Rin… nos miraba muy confundida… y con Miku lo único que hicimos fue reírnos de lo que había ocurrido…

**Pov. Kaito**

Ese Len sinceramente ya me estaba desesperando, pero después de la cita que tendría con Miku hoy yo tomaría la delantera. Cuando llegue al salón puede ver que ellos dos estaban hablando y riendo… como siempre, yo entré en su conversación y cambiando el tema del cual hablaban, no podía permitir que Len se me adelantara, y menos ahora… así que le pregunte varias cosas a Miku, sin dejar que Len hablara mucho… después llego el maestro de Historia, su clase es muy aburrida, y yo quería que ese día escolar terminara para poder ir a mi cita… me haría muy feliz saber que Miku espere lo mismo…

Cuando ya podíamos irnos a casa busqué a Miku para decirle que después nos veríamos, y ella asintió con la cabeza… Al parecer Len no sabía nada, tampoco quería decirle, ya que él sería capaz de ir a espiarnos y arruinar todo…

Ya es la hora, estoy listo, debo calmarme y mostrarme serio, o tal vez no tanto? Bueno ya no importaba porque había yo había llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora que habíamos fijado al cine, quería parecer puntual en frente de ella… pero debido a que había llegado tan temprano me estaba desesperando cuando no llegaba, pero por fin vi que entre la multitud ella se acercaba… se veía verdaderamente hermosa, me sonrojé al instante en que la vi…

–Kaito! Hola… espero no haber llegado muy tarde – dijo Miku mientras se acercaba…

–Cla..claro que no, llegas justo a tiempo, vamos la película ya va a empezar – dije mientras entramos al cine y comprábamos las palomitas…

La película se veía muy tenebrosa, lo siento pero soy un miedoso, y solo quería ver la película por invitar a Miku… ella parecía divertirse, mientras que yo estaba muy asustado viendo como en esa película cortaban cabezas y aparecían fantasmas en todo momento, ya casi sentía que algo iba a aparecer detrás de mi… cuando la película por fin terminó, yo estaba blanco al salir de la sala, mientras que Miku hablaba de lo excelente que habían sido los efectos… intenté seguirle la corriente…luego de eso fuimos a dar un paseo al parque y a comer helado… todo estaba bien… el tiempo pasaba muy rápido estando con ella… después nos sentamos en una banca a mirar cómo la gente se paseaba, todo era tan tranquilo y hermoso cerca de ella… pero ese momento que yo tanto disfrutaba no duró mucho. Miku recibió una llamada de su madre diciéndole que tenía que volver a su casa, ya que ellos saldrían y querían ver que ella estuviera ahí antes de irse… me ofrecí para llevarla a su casa, y ella aceptó mi oferta. Muy pronto ya habíamos llegado y nos despedimos… ella solo dijo *Adiós, gracias por todo me la pase muy bien* y vi como entraba a su casa mientras yo sonreía, aunque igualmente me sentí my triste, nuestra salida había sido interrumpida. No podía rendirme ahora… debía invitarla para otra ocasión…

**Pov. Len**

–Como que Miku y Kaito tuvieron una cita hoy? – pregunté molesto nuevamente a mi hermana mientras ella me miraba confundida..

–E…eso fue lo que Kaito me dijo, pero cuando le pregunté a Miku-chan, me dijo que solo era una salida de amigos… ella ve a Kaito-san casi como a un hermano… y porque estas tan molesto? Y no vuelvas a gritarme jovencito! Yo soy 2 minutos mayor que tú! – se quejaba Rin, mientras que yo tenía la cara muy roja de rabia, no soportaba eso! – Len? a dónde vas? Ya está obscuro – decía Rin mientras veía que yo me dirigía a la puerta…

–Vo…voy a ver a Miku! Te..tengo que asegurarme de que esté bien, si nuestros padres preguntan diles que estoy en mi habitación y que no quiero que me molesten – le pedí a Rin… se que ella no diría nada a nadie… yo también se cosas que podrían perjudicarla seriamente ..

Y así fue como me dirigí a la casa de Miku, pero debía pensar en cómo hacer para poder verla… no tenía el valor de preguntar por ella a sus padres, aun no… así que cuando llegue a la entrada de su casa vi que todas las luces estaba apagadas, me preocupé un poco, quizá no había nadie… pero luego vi como la luz de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso se prendía, me acerque un poco más para poder ver bien… pero no estaba seguro si esa era la habitación de Miku, bueno ya no importaba, ya estaba ahí no? Para mi suerte había un gran árbol en el patio delantero de la casa al cual me subí para poder acercarme más y ver de quien era la habitación. Me alegré mucho al ver a Miku, ella estaba escuchando música con audífonos, por lo que no oía que yo estaba tocando la ventana… luego recordé que traía mi teléfono conmigo, por lo que de alguna forma logré marcar su número (contando que tenia las dos manos ocupadas porque me estaba sujetando de una de las ramas del árbol)… muy pronto ella sintió vibrar su celular y contesto calmadamente..

–Hola?

–M..Miku… puedes abrir la ventana de tu habitación? – pregunté un poco nervioso..

–Len? por qu…– ella no logró terminar su oración cuando dejo caer su celular y dio un pequeño grito al verme por la ventana casi colgando del árbol, en seguida ella se dirigió a abrir la ventana y me ayudo a entrar..

–Gra…gracias Miku y lo siento por venir sin avisarte y entrar así como así, y tus padres podrían enojarse si se enteran que estoy aquí…yo.. – Intentaba explicar pero mis nervios no me lo permitían, estaba en el cuarto de Miku Hatsune!

–E..en realidad mis padres salieron por asuntos de trabajo no estoy muy segura cuando volverán, estoy sola… b..bueno, ahora contigo…y …– solos? Estábamos solos! Yo estaba muy sonrojado, al parecer ella también – y que haces aquí a esta hora Len? – pregunto ella rompiendo el breve silencio.

–Ah.. si… bueno yo…so..solo quería saber… s..si habías vuelto b..bien de tu cita con Ka..Kaito – respondí con mucha dificultad y tartamudeando, el silencio reino nuevamente por un momento…

**Pov. Miku**

–Cita? – pregunté confundida a Len… pero aun así no podía creer lo que estaba pasando! Len había escalado por el árbol que está en el patio de mi casa para llegar a mi ventana… y el ahora estaba en mi cuarto! Yo estaba muy nerviosa, esto se parecía a la escena de un manga shojo que leí una vez, y lo que seguía después… era… me desmayaré si sigo pensando en eso – que cita? Con Kaito? De que hablas Len? – pregunte nuevamente confundida y ahora sonrojada..

–P..pero supe que hoy habías salido con él… es verdad? – preguntó Len mirando para otro lado.

–Es verdad… pero eso no fue una cita – respondí ahora riéndome un poco.

–Y entonces que fue? – volvió a preguntar Len ahora mirándome a los ojos, con lo cual me sonrojé mas… de verdad que es difícil no sonrojarse cuando un chico con esos hermosos ojos te mira directamente!

–S..solo fue una salida de amigos… nada parecido a una cita, Kaito es como un hermano para mi… creo que él piensa igual – respondí para luego seguir explicando lo que había pasado… después tomamos asiento en mi cama mientras él seguía preguntándome las cosas que había hecho con Kaito con muchos detalles… porque? Porque tantas preguntas! Me estaba desesperando un poco, no sabía cómo tomar esa situación! Ya se me estaba saliendo de las manos, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo de ahí y gritar "Len te amo ya no soporto esto!"… pero no! Debo controlarme! Al rato fui a buscar jugo para que bebiéramos… muy pronto comenzamos a actuar nuevamente con naturalidad, como cuando yo iba a su casa a ayudarle con matemáticas …

–Así que eso fue lo que paso – dijo Len con un tono de… satisfacción? – b..bueno perdón por haber venido tan tarde solo por … esto…– agregó el rubio.

–N..no hay problema… gracias por haberte preocupado por mi – dije mientras sonreía.

–Creo que ya es hora de irme – agregó Len… pero eso me hiso sentir un poco triste… si él se iba yo estaría sola en mi casa… o al menos eso creía hasta que escuchamos que la puerta principal se habría… y luego la voz de mi madre que decía que ya habían vuelto… en ese momento los dos estábamos nerviosos! Como no estarlo? Que es lo que harían mis padres (y los de cualquiera) si se enteran que su hijita estaba con un chico en su cuarto a esas horas de la noche? Eventualmente si les decía la verdad no me creerían, por lo que en seguida cuando sentí los pasos de ellos subiendo por las escaleras escondí a Len en mi armario rápidamente… justo a tiempo porque segundos después mi madre entró de sorpresa a mi cuarto.

–Miku ya estamos aquí… está todo bien? – preguntó mi madre que se asomaba por la puerta.

–Ah… si claro todo está bien… creí que tardarían mas… – lo ultimo lo dije silenciosamente para que no me escucharan…

–Que bien… bueno, que tengas buenas noches Miku – dijo mi mamá mientras cerraba la puerta y yo caía al suelo … ahora sí que no podía ser peor … ya cuando me asegure de que nadie vendría cerré la puerta con llave y abrí la puerta del armario donde vi que Len estaba sangrando por la nariz… una hemorragia nasal? … y casi al instante me di cuenta de que había una de mis bragas había caído en la cabeza de Len, y el estaba paralizado, con la cara toda roja… y sangrando por la nariz! Ahora si esto ya no podría ser peor!... en seguida oculte esa maldita braga y ayudé a Len a salir de mi armario mientras buscaba algo para parar su sangrado..

–M…Miku.. yo de verdad que lo siento – decía Len mientras se tapaba la nariz con la mano.

–No… no es nada, a cualquiera le pasa…a… a demás fue mi culpa por tener eso ahí… – respondí mientras que le limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo, era la situación más vergonzosa de toda mi vida – s..sería mejor que no le dijéramos de esto a nadie…– pedí a Len nerviosa.

–Tie.. tienes razón… yo… ya tengo que irme… adiós, y lo siento – dijo Len mientras se dirigía a la ventana – te molesta si salgo por la ventana? Tus padres podrían verme si salgo por la puerta – agregó

–No me molesta… pero… espera! – Dije mientras le tomaba una mano, y luego lo acerque a mí para abrazarlo – gra..gracias llámame cuando llegues a tu casa para no preocuparme – dije abrazándolo, el correspondió mi abrazo y nos sonrojamos…

–E..está bien… Nos… nos vemos el lunes – dijo mientras abría la ventana y luego lo veía bajar por el árbol, pero debido al roce, la camisa que llevaba puesta se corrió un segundo de su lugar y dejó a la vista una parte de su torso, eso hizo que yo me sonrojara y casi de inmediato sentí como a sangre de mi nariz comenzaba a salir… en seguida tapé mi cara mientras que Len se despedía de mi desde la calle haciendo señas, y yo respondía del mismo modo con una mano (la otra tapaba mi hemorragia). Hasta que lo perdí de vista, y a los 5 minutos después me envió un mensaje para avisarme que ya había llegado a su casa, eso me alivió… no nos veríamos hasta el lunes… claro… ahora seria mas difícil mirarlo sin que me sonrojara por lo que ocurrió esta noche… de alguna manera me sentía feliz, y me dormí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que pensaba en Len… Que sentirá él?


	6. Salida al Museo, Interrupciones

**Salida al Museo, Interrupciones, Confesión? **

**Pov. Len**

Ya han pasado algunas semanas de ese vergonzoso incidente… de verdad que mirar a Miku a la cara se ha hecho más difícil que antes… nadie a parte de nosotros dos sabemos lo que pasó. Y claro! Yo no podía sacarme de la mente las b..br..bragas de ella... Aunque de alguna manera, volvimos poco a poco a comportarnos como si nada hubiera pasado, era algo triste para mí… tenerla tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo no… que extraña sensación! Por otra parte Kaito me hacía mucha gracia, después de su supuesta "cita" con Miku él me dijo lo que habían hecho… al parecer Kaito creía que yo me volvería una maquina de celos, pero no hice absolutamente nada, yo sabía la verdad… a demás estoy seguro de que él si sentiría celos si llegase a enterarse lo que sucedió ese mismo día en la noche… por supuesto que yo debía aguantar las ganas de decírselo, era una secreto…

Ya pasaron más de 4 meses, el primer semestre está llegando a su fin, pronto tendremos 2 semanas de pequeñas vacaciones para luego volver a clases y comenzar el segundo semestre… Hace ya un buen tiempo que se supone que podemos… eso… pero no… si ella no quiere no la obligaré a nada, ella es tan inocente que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella… y si Kaito hiciera algo que Miku no quiere… no se qué sería capaz de hacer, pero no creo que él sea el ese tipo de persona, antes de que todo esto pasara éramos muy amigos y sabemos todo del otro… de verdad que quisiera recuperar esa amistad, aunque por ahora eso es casi imposible, hasta el día en que alguno de los dos se quede con Miku…

Hace algunas semanas una de las maestras nos propuso una salida a un museo arqueológico… algo así como la última actividad recreativa de éste semestre, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo con esa idea… Mañana iremos, me pregunto si por fin pasará algo con Miku, ya me estoy cansando de esperar, hay veces en las que cuando estamos muy cerca me dan ganas de tomarle el rostro y besarla como si no hubiera mañana, o también he sentido la necesidad de gritar a toda la clase que la amo, pero tengo miedo… de ser rechazado por ella, solo queda esperar a que el destino decida todo… aunque si llegara a tardar mucho yo estoy seguro de que pronto perderé el control sobre mi mismo que con tanto esfuerzo logro cada día que la tengo cerca…

–Por fin es el día! Hoy esteré con Miku-chan, Meiko y tal vez Luka todo el día – Decía Rin mientras desayunábamos..

–No has pensado en que podrían aburrirse de ti? – dije para molestarla.. no me gustaba la idea en que no se separara de Miku, no podría estar a solas con ella?

–No digas esas cosas a tu hermana Len, y Miku ella es la chica que venía a ayudarte a estudiar? – dijo mi madre mientras se preparaba para ir a su trabajo.

–Está bien… si ella es – respondí.

–Pues deberías presentármela, una madre debe conocer a la novia de su hijo – dijo mi madre mientras reía y yo me sonrojaba.

–E…Ella no es mi novia! Y..ya es tarde…. Te..tengo que irme – respondí muy nervioso mientras me paraba de la mesa y me dirigía a la puerta, y salía muy rápido de mi casa.

–Dios porque se puso así? solo era una broma – dijo mi madre y yo escuché antes de marcharme, creo que me estaba delatando solo… después me dirigía a la secundaria, donde intenté pasa desapercibido para no ser perseguido por las chicas como todos los días… cuando entré al salón vi que Miku ya estaba ahí, observando el cielo por la ventana, y cuando se percato de que yo iba entrando ella sonrió alegremente haciendo que yo me sonrojara mucho… pero como siempre, de tras de ella estaba Kaito para interrumpir nuestro "coqueteo ocular" (así es como yo le había puesto a las sonrisas y miradas que intercambiaba con Miku) claro que esto era rutinario, decepcionante pero era la realidad… así que tome asiento junto a ella y comenzamos a hablar sobre la salida al museo, Kaito también estaba en ésta conversación, nunca dejaba que Miku y yo tuviéramos una charla decente en frente de él… Miku no se daba cuenta de la actitud de Kaito, y si yo decía algo sobre eso seguramente yo quedaría como un loco.

**Pov. Miku**

Luego de que Len llegara la campana sonó, y a los 5 minutos después llegó la maestra quien nos dio las instrucciones de lo que haríamos cuando estuviéramos en el museo… pero también explico las medidas que usarían para que nadie se escapara o hiciera algo no se debía.

–Muy bien chicos, hoy visitaremos uno de los museos más importantes de ésta ciudad, no quiero ningún tipo de disturbio cuando estemos allá, por lo que decidí tomar una pequeña medida por precaución – dijo mientras hacía pasar a un policía con una caja, todos al ver eso quedamos sorprendidos, que es lo que tenía en mente?

–Q..qué es eso? – preguntó Rin asustada…

–No es nada peligroso, solo es una medida de precaución…– dijo la maestra mientras sacaba lo que había en la caja y se despedía del policía quien se iba por la puerta… cuando todos vimos lo que sacaba, quedamos con cara de … No sé como describirlo… era mucho más que sorprendidos, con temor, dudas… estoy segura de que todos teníamos grandes dudas!

–Esposas! _(__Nota de la autora:__ o también conocidas como Grilletes, de esos que usan los policías cuando arrestan a alguien XD)_ – Dijo Meiko muy exaltada… pero quien no lo haría? – para que son esas cosas? – volvió a preguntar

–Sip… esposas… escuchen bien, todos harán pareja con su compañero de asiento y se pondrán una esposa en una muñeca, solo es por precaución, será difícil que dos personas juntas hagan algo sin ser reconocidas… estas serán las medidas de seguridad, no podrán separarse más del largo de estas esposas – cuando dijo eso... instantáneamente miré a Len y el estaba mirándome… los dos sonrojados…

–N..no podemos escoger nosotros las parejas? – preguntaba Meiko… a quien le tocaría estar atada con Kaito.

–Si… no podemos? – preguntaba también Kaito… a pesar de que habían pasado meses sentados juntos casi ni se dirigían al palabra… era bastante extraño.

–No… lo siento ya está decidido… así que guarden todas sus cosas en sus bolsos mientras puedan, cuando lleguemos al museo serán atados con las esposas – dijo la maestra y luego todos obedecimos guardando todas nuestras cosas rápidamente….

Al rato todos salimos del salón y fuimos a la calle donde había un auto bus esperando para llevarnos al museo… yo iba sentada junto a Rin quien no paraba de hablarme de las cosas que quería ver en ese lugar… ella es tan tierna! Es imposible aburrirse de su ternura y encanto… Meiko iba junto a Luka quien por fin se había separado un poco de Gakupo… ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos… me sentía feliz por ella… cuando llegamos a nuestro destino todos bajamos del autobús… y en seguida notamos que en la entrada de ese lugar había un puesto de hermosas artesanías… en ese momento todos nos dirigimos a ese pequeño puesto a ver qué cosas interesantes podíamos encontrar.

**Pov. Len**

Mientras que la maestra firmaba algunos papeles para que nos dejaran entrar al museo… nos dio 10 minutos para observar las cosas que habían en el puesto de artesanía… se me ocurrió comprar algo para Miku, por lo que busque cuidadosamente… pero no sabía qué rayos comprar… que es lo que normalmente le gusta a las chicas? No podía pensar así… Miku no era como las otras! En ese momento vi que Kaito también buscaba algo para Miku… y en un momento el se dirigió a mí con algo en las manos.

–Mira Len… seguramente esto le fascinará a Miku – dijo Kaito sacándome la lengua y mostrándome un colgante para celular el cual tenía una linda pieza con la figura de llave de sol (es una nota musical)… y en ese momento recordé… Miku ama la música! *Porque no pensé en eso antes?* Me dije a mi mismo mientras que veía que Kaito se alejaba con una sonrisa en el rostro que me hacia enojar bastante!

–Ese maldito.. – dije con mucha furia…

–Disculpe joven, usted tiene un rival para conseguir el amor de una chica? – preguntó la anciana que estaba a cargo de ese puesto, al parecer había visto la escena con Kaito.

–B..bueno… pues… yo… – decía nervioso … ya estaba comprobado de que era muy obvio.

–Tengo algo que podría servirte – decía la anciana mientras se paraba de su asiento y tomaba una pequeña caja

–De.. De verdad? – pregunté esperanzado.

–Claro… quien es la chica? – preguntó ella y yo apunte a donde estaba Miku sin que nadie excepto la anciana lo notara – Muy bien… ésta podría combinar con ella – dijo mientras que sacaba un anillo que no estaba a la vista de todos… era muy lindo… en seguida me llamo la atención, y estaba dispuesto a comprarlo – pero primero debes saber la historia de este anillo… la leyenda dice que si alguien regala uno de estos anillos a esa persona especial, y aquella persona acepta el anillo sin problema… significa que tu amor es o muy pronto será correspondido… pero si la persona a la cual se lo estás dando pone algo de resistencia significa que debes rendirte… ella no te corresponde ni te corresponderá, más que nada éste anillo actúa como un delator de sentimientos _(__Nota de la autora:__ ojalá existiera algo así *-*)_ estas dispuesto a comprarlo aun? – eso me dejó sorprendido… no sabía que decir… no estaba seguro de que eso fuera verdad, pero quería intentar…

–E..Está bien! Lo compro! Gracias por decirme sobre esto – respondí a la anciana.

–De nada… se ve que estas muy decidido… espero de corazón que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos – respondió ella… luego le entregué el dinero y volví a donde estaban todos porque estaban a punto de colocarnos a todos las esposas…

Guardé el anillo… aun no quería que nadie lo viera, quería entregárselo a Miku cuando estuviéramos solos… se que sería algo difícil.. Pero tenía que intentarlo! Luego todos nos formamos en una fila junto a nuestra pareja… y así fue cuando llego nuestro turno… la maestra no tardo en ponernos las esposas… desde ahora estábamos atados y sin poder soltarnos hasta que el paseo terminara… después entramos al museo y nos hicieron un tour por todo el lugar… menos por el patio, que estaba plagado de flores, y que al parecer cuando ese tour terminara nos dejarían libres por 1 hora para ver lo que nosotros quisiéramos... y pues.. Eso era lo único que quería… que nos dejaran libres para poder ir con Miku al jardín del museo y entregarle el anillo… ahí sabría si tenía alguna posibilidad, o si debía rendirme… la situación me ponía muy nervioso…

**Pov. Miku**

Ahora ésta era la segunda situación más vergonzosa después del incidente de hace algunas semanas atrás, en mi habitación con Len … y ya que estábamos "esposados" juntos nuestras manos se tocaban en todo momento.. y si alguno de los dos mantenía alejada su mano… eso dolía bastante, las cosas que nos habían puesto en las muñecas estaban algo ajustadas… y por eso debíamos estar muy cerca… yo ya no podía mas… ya había perdido el control, así que ahora estaba completamente roja…

Al rato después Kaito y Meiko (quienes estaban esposados juntos) llegaron junto a nosotros, y se notaban molestos el uno con el otro… por que decidieron no hablarse más e ignorarse… lo que no traía nada bueno porque no se pionía de acuerdo cuando caminar, y estaba a tirones… Mientras que Len y yo estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho con esa escena, lo que hizo que el estrés entre los dos se fuera por completo… Y cuando ya estábamos en la exposición de fósiles con todo el grupo… yo resbalé un poco porque el piso estaba húmedo… lo que hizo que casi cayera de no haber sido por Len quien me sujetó tomando mi mano (la que estaba atrapada con la esposa)

–Miku! Estas bien? – preguntó Len preocupado, por suerte nadie había visto eso

–S..si gracias Len… lo…lo siento… casi caímos los dos – me disculpe por mi torpeza algo apenada…

–N..no hay problema… yo…– Luego de eso no sabíamos que decir… estábamos un tanto ruborizados, pero luego nos miramos y reímos como si nada...

Después de ese incidente seguimos caminando con el grupo, y viendo las distintas cosas que ahí habían… cuando llegamos a la parte de las momias, Len se asustó mucho al ver una momia de muy cerca que hizo que diera un pequeño salto y se escondiera de tras de mi… yo reí bastante cuando eso paso… al rato después llego Rin junto a nosotros quien tuvo la suerte de estar esposada con Luka…

–Miku-chan! Te extrañamos! – Dijo Rin acercándose hacia nosotros – un momento… por que están tomados de las manos? – preguntó … y claro… ahí fue cuando Len y yo recién nos dimos cuenta de que **no** habíamos soltado nuestras manos desde que él impidió que yo cayera… eso fue más vergonzoso aun…

–Aah! Miku lo siento mucho yo no… –decía Len soltando mi mano muy avergonzado

–Ta…también lo siento… no se qué – intentaba decir muy nerviosa, la voz a penas me salía…

–B..bueno yo… – decía Len

–Si pues yo …– respondía … y así estuvimos unos segundos tratando de explicarnos nosotros mismos lo que había pasado… hasta que Rin interrumpió..

–Bueno ya dejen eso! Es confuso escucharlos!... Len! tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Rin muy seria jamás la había visto así

–Que quieres? – preguntó Len confundido

–Esto es delicado Miku-chan podrías voltearte? Tengo que aclararle algo a mi estúpido gemelo – pidió Rin y yo solo obedecí, me daba algo de curiosidad los que hablaban… y a pesar de que Len y yo estábamos lo más lejos que podíamos nuestras manos seguían rosando… eso me ponía muy nerviosa pero luego Luka empezó a hablarme y pude volver a la normalidad – Listo Miku-chan ya dije suficiente… y mejor sigamos caminando o el grupo no dejará – Agregó Rin y seguimos caminando

–Está todo bien Len? – pregunte al ver que estaba un poco molesto

–Ah si no pasa nada… solo es Rin…– dijo con un gran suspiro

–Y puedo saber que fue lo que te dijo? – pregunté nuevamente… si no podía decirme no iba a molestarme

–Ella piensa que … quiero alejarte de ella – respondió Len… mirando hacia otro lado

–Porque ella pensaría eso? Pero aun así ella me parece muy tierna – respondí con una sonrisa a la cual Len correspondió con el mismo gesto

Después de que pasáramos por todas las exhibiciones, la maestra nos autorizó para visitar cualquier lugar del museo que estuviera autorizado con el tiempo que quedaba… a los minutos después Len propuso que fuéramos a ver el jardín (juntos… aun estábamos atados con las esposas) y acepte por que se veía muy lindo, a demás si era con Len podría ir hasta el fin del mundo… cuando estábamos allá pudimos ver que todo estaba lleno de hermosas flores, y finalmente nos sentamos en una banca que estaba en medio de todas las flores… era como una escena salida de una película romántica *nervios no me traicionen ahora!* pensaba un poco desesperada… hasta que Len terminó rompiendo el silencio

–M..Miku… tengo algo para ti – dijo él y yo en seguida lo quedé mirando muy sonrojada… que era? – m..mira… vi esto en el puesto de artesanías que estaba a la entrada y… bueno me gustó… y quería dártelo… po..porque .. pienso que se te vería…b..bien – decía mientras que de su bolcillo sacaba un hermoso anillo del color de mi cabello con decoraciones negras… yo estaba muy sorprendida… no me esperaba eso…

–L..Len.. gra..gracias… es muy … lindo – intenté decir mientras que tomaba el anillo y sonreía muy sorprendida… de pronto noté que algo en sus ojos se encendió… no se que habrá sido pero él se veía sumamente feliz…

–Que bien que te haya gustado Miku! – dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos

–P..pues tienes buen gusto con éstas cosas… siempre lo usaré – dije mirándolo también… pero luego los dos nos sonrojamos bastante jamás estuve tan nerviosa cerca de él… Esto no pasaba siempre, porque generalmente cuando pasaba algo que nos hiciera sonrojar entre nosotros siempre terminábamos separándonos y diciendo que teníamos algo que hacer… pero y ahora? No podíamos escapar! D..debíamos enfrentar esto… quizá era hora de decirle lo que sentía …

–Miku tu me…

–Len tu me… – Dijimos los dos exactamente al mismo tiempo… pero no pudimos terminar nuestras oraciones por que en eso llego Kaito y Meiko…

**Pov. Kaito**

Ya no soportaba esto! Ver como Len y Miku coqueteaban frente a mis narices y yo no podía interferir ya que estaba esposado con Meiko! Es increíble la fuerza que tiene… ella es muy linda, pero su carácter no la favorece en nada! Es muy terca, y no quería ir para donde yo deseaba… pero mi paciencia se vino a los suelos cuando vi que Miku estaba con Len en el jardín… se notaban muy sonrojados y cuando me percaté de que Len sacaba algo de su bolcillo para dárselo a Miku… ya no lo soporte y arrastré a Meiko como pude para llegar a impedir que esos dos siguieran hablando… no se qué habría pasado si no hubiera llegado a interrumpir …

–Hola chicos! Como están? Que están haciendo? – pregunté rápidamente mientras me acercaba a ellos… justo a tiempo, o Len se le hubiera declarado mi Miku…

–Ka..Kaito! q..que haces aquí? – preguntó Len… estaba sonrojado y se notaba molesto con mi presencia

–Kaito eres un idiota! Deberías avisarme cuando vayas a correr estamos atados ¡imbécil! – Me gritó Meiko muy molesta – y que rayos hacemos aquí! Estamos interrumpiendo! – agregó Meiko pero ese comentario me hiso enfurecer mas

–M…Meiko… no … solo… en realidad…– intentaba decir Miku pero la noté muy nerviosa como para hablar…que rayos había pasado entre estos dos mientras no estaba?

–Meiko no me grites! A demás estoy aquí porque quería entregarle algo a Miku… – dije mientras intentaba hacer que Meiko avanzara para acercarme más a Miku… - Len por favor voltéate y Meiko también, esto es privado – agregue haciendo un gesto con el rostro

–O..oye! tu… – iba a decir Len pero fue interrumpido por Meiko

–Ya dejémoslo Len… a ver si así se queda tranquilo de una vez – dijo Meiko… era primera vez que decía algo que agradara en todo el día… Luego aproveché cuando ya se habían volteado para entregarle mi regalo a Miku…

–M..Miku yo quería darte esto – le dije a Miku mientras le enseñaba el colgante para celular con una figura de llave de sol…

–K..Kaito.. tu.. no debiste… gracias – dijo mirando hacia otro lado… porque? Porqué no me miraba a los ojos como ella miraba a Len cuando él le entregó eso?...

–Te gusta? – pregunté un poco ansioso

–S..Si… de verdad gracias – respondió ella recibiendo mi regalo

–Terminaste ya Kaito? – preguntó Len molesto… su expresión ahora había cambiado completamente

–S..si… bueno que quieren hacer ahora? Les parece si andamos juntos? Seguramente Miku debe estar aburrida estando sola contigo Len… y Meiko también esta aburrida así que vallamos por allá! – respondí aparentando estar alegre… y fue cuando tomé la mano de Miku y la llevaba junto a mí, mientras que intentaba caminar rápido para que Len se quedara atrás y Meiko también… Miku… en cambio no hablaba mucho… en un momento noté que volteo a ver a Len pero yo intenté caminar aun mas rápido…

–Ya basta Kaito estoy cansada! – dijo Meiko furiosa parando de golpe impidiendo que yo siguiera caminando lo que provocó que en un instante perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre ella… estábamos demasiado cerca… pero obviamente… ella me quito de encima y terminamos mirándonos frente a frente un poco… sonrojados?

**Pov. Len**

Ese maldito Kaito! Había llegado a interrumpir en un momento muy importante! El más importante de toda mi vida, Miku había aceptado el anillo sin ningún problema… lo que significaba que ella, corresponde o correspondería muy pronto mis sentimientos, y lo que estaba a punto de decirle antes de que Kaito llegara a interrumpir era "Miku tu me gustas mucho" … y si él no hubiera interrumpido… tal vez Miku y yo ahora… aghs! de verdad es un estúpido… y para peor después no nos dejaba solos, tanto que el termino tomando a Miku de la mano y se fue caminando con ella mientras que yo era prácticamente arrastrado junto con Meiko… en un instante Miku volteo a verme diciendo *Lo siento no sé qué es lo que le pasa* pero eso no fue suficiente para tranquilizarme… hasta que Meiko se detuvo bruscamente … lo que hizo que Kaito terminara cayendo sobre ella mientras que yo sujeté a Miku. La situación fue muy extraña…

–Ka..Kaito idiota! La próxima vez fíjate en lo que haces! –gritoneaba Meiko mientras se paraba

–Q..qué? T…tú fuiste la que provocó esto no me culpes a mí! – respondía Kaito enojado… mientras que Miku y yo mirábamos confundidos esa pelea… claro… otra vez no nos habíamos percatado… que yo aun la tenía en mis brazos…

–M..Miku… sobre lo que paso hace un rato… yo … – dije tartamudeando

–Ah… Si… sobre eso.. yo … quiero que sepas… –Miku estaba a punto de decir algo… pero otra vez no pudo terminar la oración

–Miku! Len! los estaba buscando! Tengo que pedirles un gran favor, y Kaito deja de gritarle a Meiko y ven que también te necesito – Dijo nuestra maestra acercándose a nosotros… para luego sacar las llaves de nuestras esposas y "liberándonos"

–Por fin! Bueno Miku nos vemos en el auto bus… hay una presencia aquí que no soporto – dijo Meiko refiriéndose a Kaito..

–E..está bien…? – respondió Miku

–Y q..que es lo que desea? – pregunté con una sonrisa muy forzada

–Bueno chicos, como ya saben después de las dos semanas de vacaciones que tendrán, comenzaremos los preparativos para los festivales escolares con los que recaudaremos fondos para la fiesta en la que se despide el año... y cada clase debe tener 3 representantes quienes ser harán cargo de toda la organización y de lo que le corresponda a su clase… me preguntaba si a ustedes les gustaría cumplir ese papel? Len, Miku y Kaito? – preguntó nuestra maestra… la oferta era bastante tentadora… ya que si aceptábamos podríamos saltarnos muchas clases… y también iba a poder estar más tiempo con Miku…. Claro… siempre hay un problema… y en éste caso, el problema era Kaito, él no me dejaría solo ningún momento con Miku… eso me desesperaba! Pero estaba decidido a hacer el intento…

–Claro! Yo con gusto! – dije sin tardar mucho con una gran sonrisa

–Y..yo también – dijo también Kaito mirando a Miku… solo faltaba que ella diera la respuesta

–B…bueno.. creo que eso es mucha responsabilidad.. no estoy segura de poder .. –dijo ella agachando un poco la cabeza

–No te preocupes Miku! Esto lo haremos j..juntos – dije un poco sonrojado y mirándola a los ojos

–L..Len… entonces … está bien – respondió Miku sonriéndome con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

–Sip! Nosotros tres nos haremos cargo! Juntos LOS TRES! – agregó Kaito marcando con su voz la frase "Los tres"

–Qué bien! Me alegro que todo hayan aceptado… bien chicos volvamos al autobús, ya todos están esperando, cuando volvamos al establecimiento les entregaré las pautas de lo que tratarán los festivales de éste año! – dijo la tutora y nos dirigimos rápidamente al autobús donde partimos camino de vuelta la secundaria… cuando llegamos a nuestro destino Kaito, Miku y yo seguimos a la maestra hasta un salón para que nos entregara las pautas… los festivales de éste año se basarían en decorar la secundaria como un restaurant Cosplay, y temas románticos, como poner en uno de los patios del establecimiento muchas flores y globos donde las parejas puedan ir a pasar un buen rato, con algunos estudiantes vestidos de Cosplay que los atiendan en lo que necesiten… y esa era la idea… espero que nosotros podamos hacernos cargo de todo y que salga bien…cuando ya todos estábamos listos nos dirigíamos a casa, había llegado la hora de despedirme de Miku, probablemente no la vería en dos largas semanas… así que cuando estábamos en la salida me acerque a ella un poco nervioso

–Miku! – dije para llamar su atención

–Len, pasa algo? – preguntó ella

–Y..yo solo quería despedirme… no nos veremos en algún tiempo – dije mirando hacia otro lado

–Q..Que lindo!... di..digo … yo... que.. tu …Le….n? – Miku no alcanzó a terminar su oración… porque de pronto una chica se había acercado a mi… seguida por muchas más! Era desesperante! Otra vez era acosado por estas chicas que querían "despedirse" de mi… –T..Te llamaré! – grite a Miku mientras que ella reía y asentía con la cabeza… al menos estaríamos comunicados… pero cuando grité eso de pronto todas las chicas que me rodeaban comenzaron a preguntar cosas como "Len-kun me llamaras a mi?" o "Len-kun no tienes mi número, como vas a llamarme?" entre otras sin sentido! No les había dicho a ellas… pero poco a poco ellas me dejaron libre, y pude por fin volver a mi casa, encerarme en mi cuarto, y pensando en lo que sucedería cuando terminaran las vacaciones… pero claro, ahora sabía la próxima vez debía ser más rápido si quería que Miku se fijara en mí…


	7. Actividades Escolares, Descuido?

_. ya no los haré esperar más! *-* Se acerca un kiss! ^^_

_Y me disculpo por lo anterior! No me di cuenta que había editado mal el fics y kas historias anteriores se repitieron y u.u…. gracias por avisarme T-T creo que ahora ya esta bien? Cualquier cosa avísenme por favor!_

**Actividades Escolares, Descuido?**

**Pov. Miku**

Mientras que los días de las cortas vacaciones pasaban… yo pensaba en Len… y a hora un poco en la actitud de Kaito, pero eso no me preocupaba tanto… lo que me preocupaba era la situación con el rubio… la ultima vez, estuve a segundos de decirle lo que siento, pero fui interrumpida, siempre somos interrumpidos por alguien… cuando tenga la oportunidad de decirle … lo haré, pero el problema con esto es que soy muy tímida cuando estoy a solas con Len, he intentado cambiar, pero es imposible! Y como él había dicho… me llamó varias veces… casi todos los días en los que no nos veíamos…

Hoy volvemos a clases, y tengo que esperar a que Rin pase a buscarme porque ella no quería llegar a la secundaria con Len (como siempre), se estaba haciendo tarde por lo que salí a mirar si venia por alguna parte, cuando de repente escuché unos gritos que eran de Rin… al parecer venia con alguien:

–Porque tenias que venir conmigo? – escuchaba que Rin preguntaba o más bien gritaba.

–Ya te lo dije! Hoy quería llegar a la secundaria en la compañía de mi gemela – dijo una voz que yo conocía perfectamente… Len…? que estaba haciendo con Rin? Escuché que se acercaban a mi casa por lo que en seguida entré, cerré la puerta e intenté calmarme…

–Eres un idiota Len!... Miku-chan! Ya estoy aquí – Grito Rin… por lo que me armé de valor y salí.

–Hola Rin… y… Len? – pregunte sonriendo aparentando estar confundida.

–Miku-chan! Te extrañé! Y no te preocupes por ésta cosa rara – dijo apuntando a Len mientras que él la miraba de mala manera – hagamos como que él no está aquí – me pidió Rin… era imposible que yo pudiera hacer eso… ignorarlo? Cómo?

–R..Rin hace solo 2 días que no nos vemos – (ya que habíamos salido de compras) dije mientras caminaba hacia ellos – Y no seas tan mala, después de todo él es tu gemelo, gracias por venir hasta mi casa – terminé de decir un poco sonrojaba porque estaba mirando a Len.

–N..No es nada Miku…– respondió él mirando hacia otro lado.

–Idiota! Eso me lo decía a mí! – dijo Rin muy enojada y golpeándolo.

–Rin tranquila – pedí un poco intimidada por la fuerza de mi amiga – mejor démonos prisa antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

–Está bien… pero que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos? Como Len nos acompaña seremos atrapadas junto a él por todas las chicas que siempre lo esperan! Por eso no me gusta ir con él! – respondió Rin mirando a su hermano con odio.

–Que insensible eres Rin, eso no es mi culpa _(__Nota de la autora__: no es su culpa ser tan hermosamente sexy! xD)…– _decía Len con un tono algo triste…

–Pues si no piensas en algo pronto te mataré antes de que lleguemos! – dijo Rin con un tono atemorizante que nunca había escuchado – por eso digo que tienes que conseguirte una novia con urgencia! Pero no cualquiera eh? Si tu tuvieras una novia estoy segura de que las chicas se alejarían de ti Len! – agregó la rubia mirando directamente a su hermano, para luego quedarme mirando a mí, de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro.

–R..Rin? que sucede? – pregunte algo asustada.

–Tengo una idea! – dijo ella muy contenta…

–E..En que estas pensa…– intentó decir Len pero Rin no lo dejó terminar su oración.

–Miku-chan y Len llegarán tomados de las manos a la secundaria! Así todas las chicas cuando los vean pensarán que son novios y así no nos atraparán junto con Len, y caso resuelto! – cuando Rin dijo que esa era su idea… mi cara y la de Len se ruborizaron al extremo.

–Q..que? Rin…eso… es…– intentaba decir yo, pero ella no me dejaba terminar.

–Tranquila Miku-chan esto es solo una actuación! – respondió ella mientras nos veía…

–P..pero Rin – trató nuevamente de hablar Len pero Rin no lo dejaba terminar.

–Sin peros! Ya tómense de las manos! – gritó Rin… daba miedo.

–Rin… no creo que esto sea nece…– pero nuevamente Rin no me dejaba terminar mi oración.

–Esto es para sobrevivir! O quieren morir? – Pregunto Rin… ahora sí que daba miedo, era peor que antes… por lo que a Len y a mí no nos quedó de otra, que tomarnos de la mano y caminar así hasta llegar a la secundaria – Ven? No era tan difícil después de todo! – agregó la rubia sonriendo malvadamente! Parecía que disfrutaba que nos sonrojáramos…

–Y después dicen que el gemelo malvado soy yo – Dijo Len mientras caminábamos tomados de las manos muy apenados.

–Dijiste algo gemelo? – preguntó Rin con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–No nada! – respondió rápidamente Len al ver la cara de enojo de su hermana – de verdad lo siento Miku… – susurró él.

–N..no importa… esto es solo… caminar de la mano… cualquiera hace eso… a demás esto es para so..sobrevivir – respondí muy nerviosa!... y si! Cualquiera hace eso… cualquiera que esté con su novia o novio! Mi autocontrol estaba llegando a su límite.

–Ves Len! Miku-chan ya lo entendió! Nos acercamos actúen con naturalidad! – dijo Rin lo que hizo que Len y yo nos empezáramos a desesperar un poco, todos nos verían entrar de la mano… juntos… y era obvio que pensarían que estábamos saliendo… muy pronto estábamos a solo unos metros de la secundaria… y fue cuando Rin nos obligó a caminar más rápido mientras ella iba tras nosotros, y llegó el momento en que todos los que estaban a la entrada del establecimiento nos vieron… y comenzaron a murmurar… mientras que Len y yo ya no podíamos estar más sonrojados… aparte de que él apretaba mi mano cada vez más fuerte. Increíblemente ninguna chica se acerco a nosotros… el plan de Rin había funcionado… a costa de nuestra vergüenza… y cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta del salón Len y yo nos soltamos las manos… lamentablemente ya no éramos capaces de mirarnos…

**Pov. Len**

Era mi fin… si no tuviera fuerza de voluntad…yo… no se que habría hecho… tal vez habría besado a Miku… en serio quería, pero no podía hacer eso, primero debía preguntarle pero ese no era el momento… por suerte ya habíamos llegado al salón y pudimos soltarnos las manos… pero no puedo decir que tener la mano de Miku por tanto tiempo no me gustaba… en el fondo disfruté mucho eso…

–Aaa! Soy un genio! Mi plan funcionó a la perfección! Se los dije – decía Rin mientras entraba al salón, pero Miku no le dijo nada, lo único que hiso ella fue sentarse rápido y comenzar a observar el cielo por la ventana.

–Cla..claro funcionó a costa de Miku y yo – dije a mi hermana y aun estaba muy sonrojado.

–Hermano… que no te das cuenta de que te estoy ayudando? – respondió Rin mirándome seriamente – se que estas enamorado de Miku-chan y no quiero que hagas mal las cosas – agregó con un tono aun más serio, me sorprendía, como se había dado cuenta?

–P..pero tu… como sabes eso…? – pregunté en silencio.

–Somos gemelos tonto! Aun que tu no me digas yo sé todo sobre ti…y no te preocupes no le diré nada a Miku-chan… lo que hice fue solo un empujón… ahora tú debes hacerte cargo de lo demás – respondió mirándome con cara de "si haces algo mal te mataré"… por lo que yo le di las gracias y asentí con la cabeza – y me alegra bastante que te enamoraras de una chica… hubo momentos en los que pensé que no tenias bien definida tu identidad sex…-

–Que! – interrumpí, pero ya me imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de decir…

–Nada! Tengo que ir a sa…saludar a Meiko nos vemos! – respondió Rin alejándose…

Luego fui a tomar asiento junto a Miku… ella no me miraba, en ningún momento me miraba… eso me estaba desesperando… así que tomé la iniciativa de hablarle y tratar de "arreglar" la situación:

–M..Miku… sobre lo que pasó recién… por qué no mejor empezamos desde… cero? – pregunté tímido… y ella por fin volteo a verme, y sonrió, aun estaba sonrojada, pero se veía muy bonita…

–Está bien Len, la si..situación fue algo incomoda… pero… si mejor desde cero – respondió Miku sonriendo alegremente y nos dimos las manos como signo de "cerrado del trato"… pero justo en ese momento vimos que Kaito se dirigía corriendo hacia nosotros..

–Miku! Len! q..que e..eso de que ustedes están saliendo? – preguntó Kaito muy alterado.

–N..no Kaito … no es lo que cre… - intenté decir pero él no me dejó terminar.

–Respondan! – dijo ahora mas alterado.

–Kaito… eso no es…ver..verdad… solo fue un plan de Rin para que las chicas no persiguieran a Len… porque te pones así? – preguntó Miku

–Ah… era solo eso… bueno yo, me disculpo, es que… yo… solo, la maestra quiere vernos ahora mismo! Vámonos – dijo Kaito cambiando el tema rápidamente y llevándonos a donde se encontraba nuestra maestra. Al llegar ella comenzó a explicarnos de como debíamos organizar las cosas para cumplir lo que se le había encargado a nuestra clase para contribución de los festivales… nuestra clase se encargaría de hacer los afiches para repartir en la ciudad y de confeccionar trajes para los que se encargarían de servir la comida y los refrescos entre la gente que viniera… y así fue como empezó todo lo del festival… serian los meses escolares mas agotadores en toda nuestra vida… para los tres… ya que debíamos organizar las confecciones de los trajes e inventar un anuncio creativo para los volantes que repartiríamos… y como Miku y yo estábamos tan ocupados, con el tiempo nos fuimos olvidando de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, a demás ahora serían muy pocos los momentos en los que podríamos estar solos… al menos por algún tiempo.

_(Nota de la autora:__ desde aquí el tiempo empieza a transcurrir mas rápido :33)_

**Pov. Kaito**

Las semanas fueron pasando muy rápido... al menos para nosotros, Len, Miku y yo… cada vez nosotros tres nos hicimos mas unidos… ahora hacíamos todo juntos y todo por ser los encargados de la organización de nuestra clase, y a veces tenía la sensación de que estaba recuperando la confianza y amistad que se había perdido con Len … creo que él pensaba igual que yo, pero aun así no perdíamos de vista nuestro objetivo… Miku.

Claro… a veces Len y yo teníamos peleas pero Miku siempre lograba que hiciéramos las paces… ella de verdad que es magnífica… si ella no hubiera estado ahí nosotros no habríamos podido llevar todo a cabo como se debía, ahora notaba un poco de distancia entre Len y Miku, ya no era como antes, eso me hacia un poco feliz porque no era necesario que yo interrumpiera todas las veces que ellos hablaban.

Pronto, cuando faltaba solo una semana para el primer festival, nosotros tres teníamos mucho trabajo, a parte de la organización de nuestra clase con la confección de trajes y afiches, también debíamos estudiar, lo cual se nos hacía muy difícil con todo esto… pero si todo salía bien en un mes más se haría el gran baile, y tenía pensado invitar a Miku, por ahora no creo que ella esté pensando mucho en eso, ahora mismo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer…

–Muy bien clase! Solo falta una semana para el festival solo falta arreglar algunos detalles con los Cosplay pero eso se terminará rápido, así que ahora debemos ir al patio para empezar con la decoración interna y externa de ésta secundaria, las otras clases se están encargando de los puestos – decía Miku mientras todos la escuchaban atentamente y la obedecían

–Miku debemos ir a buscar las cintas – dijo Len a Miku

–Si claro, creo que están en el salón de los maestros, Kaito podrías ir a fuera con todos para verificar que todo salga bien? – me pidió Miku, mientras que yo acepte… pero no podía dejarlos solos! Simplemente no! por lo que decidí seguirlos cuidadosamente para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia… cuando vi que entraron al salón de maestros no vi nada sospechoso

–Donde están esas cintas? – se preguntaba Miku – voy a buscar en éste casillero – agregó mientras que Len se le acercaba

–Déjame ayudarte – decía Len, estaba muy cerca de Miku, demasiado... si esto sigue así creo que tendré que intervenir…

–Creo que las vi están por ahí al fondo del casillero Len – dijo Miku mientras asomaba mas su cabeza para ver mejor… claro que no se dio cuenta de que Len hacia lo mismo lo que termino en una gran golpe entre sus cabezas… luego cayeron al suelo, se quedaron mirando un rato en silencio, vi un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y luego rieron… que era eso?

–Estas bien Miku? – preguntó Len levantándose del piso y estirándole su mano a la verde-aqua para ayudarla a ponerse en pie mientras los dos aun reían

–S..si, gracias Len – respondió ella

–Sabes Miku… a..antes nunca tuve la oportunidad d..de ..decirte lo mucho q…que…– decía Len pero en ese instante no soporte y entre muy rápido para evitar de que eso pasara a mayores..

–Chicos me enviaron en busca de ustedes, Miku necesitan a alguien que dirija la posición de los letreros, y Len necesitamos a mas chicos que ayuden a mover las cosas – dije para que ellos salieran rápido de ahí..

–Si… claro Kaito perdón por la demora, voy en seguida – dijo Miku saliendo por la puerta, pero noté que estaba sonrojada… creo que había interrumpido justo a tiempo

–Esto aun no se termina Len – dije mirándolo

–Eso ya lo sé Kaito – respondió Len para luego ir hacia donde todos estaban

Los días después fueron iguales a los anteriores, yo vigilando a Len y a Miku, a que no se acercaran mucho, y manteniéndolos ocupados en distintas cosas, hasta que por fin llegó el día del gran festival, todo era perfecto… a excepción de que en la entrada debía haber una pareja de un chico y una chica que recibieran a todos con una sonrisa y explicara donde estaba todo. Y para mi mala suerte esa pareja eran Len y Miku…

**Pov. Miku **

Me tocaba estar en la entrada junto con Len recibiendo a todos… era algo incomodo, pues la última vez que habíamos hablado en privado él había estado a punto de decirme algo, pero fuimos interrumpidos, porque siempre era lo mismo? La paciencia ya se me está agotando… no ha sido nada fácil estar ocultando mis sentimientos ahora por casi un año. Pero por ahora no podía pensar en eso… había mucho trabajo por hacer y personas por atender… recién eran las 3 de la tarde y todo estaba lleno, (el festival cerraba a las 11 de la noche)… nuestro trabajo recién empezaba, ya que este festival durará tres largos días, todo era por el baile que sería en 3 semanas más…

–Miku-chan necesitamos más refrescos! Donde están guardados? – preguntó Rin muy apurada

–Están en la bodega! – respondí

–Miku has visto a Luka? Debería estar atendiendo a los clientes de la "zona romántica" – preguntó Meiko

–Debe estar con Gakupo llámala a su celular – y así respondía cada pregunta que me hacían, era algo estresante estar así prácticamente todo el día, pero tenía a mi compañero que siempre estaba ayudándome y haciéndome reír Len…

El segundo día todo fue peor, como el primer día de festival fue todo un éxito, las personas que habían asistido el día anterior ahora venían con amigos y así se repetía la historia… Len y yo seguíamos en la entrada atendiendo a todo, aun que a veces nos turnábamos, no podíamos estar ahí parados tanto tiempo… pero de repente vi como unas chicas se acercaron a Len preguntándole su nombre y coqueteándole, y él simplemente no hacía nada!

–Disculpa Len puedes venir un momento? – pregunté sonriendo

–Claro Miku! – respondió él en seguida muy sonriente – que necesitas? – me preguntó

–Len te lo diré rápido… nosotros estamos aquí para atender a la gente! No para coquetear con las chicas – le dije muy molesta … que pasa con mi autocontrol?

–M..Miku… estas… celosa? – me preguntó él buscando mi mirada

–Cla..claro que no! Por qué estaría celosa… por eso? – respondía muy nerviosa

–Miku Hatsune esta celosa? – Len seguía molestándome y haciendo que yo me sonrojara… desde cuando teníamos este tipo de discusión?

–Ya cállate y ve a recibir a las personas! – terminé gritándole para que dejara de hablar esas cosas… aun que, era verdad, estaba celosa! No soportaba que esas chicas coquetearan con Len!

El tercer día fue el más agotador de todos… pero hubo un hecho que lo hizo muy divertido… cuando yo estaba en la entrada recibiendo a todos con una sonrisa, dos chicos muy guapos se me acercaron

–Disculpa, a dentro hay mas preciosuras como tú? – dijo uno de ellos

–Pasen y descúbranlo – respondí, su comentario no me había molestado para nada.

–Que simpática, y tienes novio? – preguntó el segundo chico – porque sabes que yo estoy en busca de una chica tan linda como tu – agregó haciendo que yo me sonrojara

–N..novio? pues… yo – iba a responderles pero cierta persona no me dejo terminar de hablar

–No tiene novio pero creo que ya es hora de que cambiemos de puestos no crees Miku? – dijo Len tomándome del brazo y acercándome a él – pueden seguir su camino, a dentro hay mas chicas – agregó él sin soltarme, y los otros chicos siguieron caminando.

–Len? que fue eso? Estas celoso? – le pregunte con la misma expresión que él tenía el día de ayer…

–Ce..celoso! de q..que? – respondió él muy nervioso.

–Ya olvídalo y sigamos trabajando – dije para aliviar un poco el ambiente y todo siguió normal.

Y así continuamos todo y salió muy bien! … alcanzamos a reunir los fondos necesarios para hacer el baile de despedida de año, la meta se había cumplido… ese día todos nos fuimos a casa muy cansados por todo lo que habíamos hecho, pero mañana todos los representantes de cada clase debíamos estar ahí para ordenar todo, por lo que le avisé a mis padres que ese día también llegaría tarde a casa, y ellos me respondieron que justo esa noche ellos se irían a un viaje importante de trabajo y que volverían al día siguiente por la tarde, así que estaría sola cuando llegara a casa en la noche… eso me hizo recordar aquella vez con Len…

Muy bien, hoy me levante temprano para poder llegar a tiempo a ordenar toda la secundaria (contando que era sábado debía estar ahí… maestros desconsiderados). Cuando salía de mi casa me encontré con Len esperándome a fuera, me puse muy nerviosa en ese instante, y se notaba que él también lo estaba… de pronto, volvimos a tener la misma relación de antes de que todo esto del festival empezara…

–Len? que haces aquí? – pregunté con mi autocontrol activado

–Y..yo.. pues Rin me envió a c..cuidarte – respondió mirando hacia otro lado

–Rin? Siempre tan tierna – respondí, mientras que comenzábamos a caminar naturalmente, y a los 5 minutos después ya estábamos en la entrada de la secundaria… teníamos mucho que ordenar así que nos dimos prisa al entrar… y justo ahí nos encontramos con Kaito, y ordenamos todo los papeles de las inversiones que se habían hecho… estuvimos todo el día clasificando esos complicados papeles, todos llevábamos almuerzos así que comimos allá…

Cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde me percaté de que mi teléfono celular se había quedado sin batería, no importaba mucho ya que iba a estar sola en casa… y ya cerca de las 7 de la tarde estábamos listos para irnos a casa.

–Bien, creo que terminamos por hoy, iré a dejar estas boletas a bajo – dijo Kaito dejándonos solos a Len y a mi…

–Claro yo bajaré en seguida – dijo Len mientras vimos que Kaito salía del salón

–Len solo falta ir a dejar estos letreros a la bodega me acompañas? – pregunte mientras tomaba todas mis cosas para después no tener que volver

–Claro vamos- respondió Len haciendo lo mismo. Y juntos bajamos a la bodega con los letreros sobrantes… yo tenía la llave así que abrí la puerta y bajamos las escaleras (era casi como un gran sótano) y por las pequeñas ventanas que tenía en lo más alto de sus murallas a penas entraba algo de luz…

**Pov. Len**

Acompañe a Miku a la bodega de la escuela, bajamos por las escaleras de ese lugar, dejamos los letreros en el suelo, y nos disponíamos a salir, cuando escuchamos que la puerta se cerraba producto a las corrientes de aire… en seguida Miku intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta solo se habría por fuera…

–L..Len… la puerta no abre – dijo Miku asustada.

–Que? Donde están las llaves? – pregunté mientras me acercaba a ver la situación.

–Q..quedaron puestas al otro lado… Len que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Miku ahora mucho mas asustada…

–Tra..tranquila, voy a llamar a alguien – pero cuando busqué mi teléfono, recordé que en la mañana lo había dejado en la cocina, así que no lo tenía conmigo ahora – Miku no traje mi teléfono tienes el tuyo? – le pregunté ahora con un poco de miedo.

–No tiene batería! – respondió rápidamente ella asustada

–B..bueno calma… que tal si salimos por las ventanas? – propuse.. pero cuando nos fijamos bien las ventanas tenían el tamaño suficiente como para que saliéramos, pero por fuera estaban reforzadas con una gruesa reja de fierro, lo que hacía imposible que pudiéramos salir.

–Que vamos a hacer, mis padres no estarán en casa ésta noche por razones de trabajo! Volverán mañana por la tarde… –Me dijo Miku atemorizada.

–Dejé la puerta de mi habitación cerrada… eso significa que si mis padres están en casa no se darán cuenta de que no estoy! Le dije a Rin que cada vez que la puerta de mi habitación estuviera cerrada le dijera a nuestros padres que no quería que nadie me molestara! – le dije a Miku … ahora yo también tenía miedo … luego intentamos gritando a ver si alguien escuchaba nuestras voces, pero eso era casi imposible, seguramente ya todos se habrían ido!

–B..bueno, hay que guardar la calma… mañana por la mañana vendrá en conserje, él viene todos los días de la semana en la mañana a revisar todos los rincones de la secundaria, seguramente también vendrá y abrirá la puerta … y así p..podremos salir …– Me dijo Miku, pero … si era verdad lo que decía entonces eso significaba que debíamos pasar la noche ahí? Los dos? Juntos? Al rato después bajamos las escaleras, antes de que la luz se fuera por completo, el interruptor para encender la luz estaba a fuera, así que cuando el sol se ocultara ya no podríamos ver nada… al bajar nos sentamos en unos de los sofás confeccionados por alumnos de otras clases para el festival y que habían guardado ahí, era una suerte, al menos no dormiríamos en el suelo… pero solo había uno a la vista, los demás ya no podíamos encontrarlos porque ya no quedaba luz, la única ventaja que había era que ese sofá tenia aproximadamente 2 metros de largo… así que no necesariamente íbamos a tener que estar muy juntos… había un silencio incomodo entre los dos, a demás todo estaba oscuro, eso daba bastante miedo …

–Len – dio Miku haciendo que yo saltara del susto – creo que cuando bajábamos vi una lámpara de las que hicieron los encargados de la decoración, está cerca de aquí y funciona a batería busquémosla – pidió Miku, lo cual en seguida obedecí… pasaron 10 minutos hasta que sentí que tocaba algo de metal justo como era la lámpara.

–Miku creo que la encontré – dije mientras de alguna manera volvía a tomar asiento y la encendí… pero cuando pude ver todo me encontré con el rostro de Miku a centímetros del mío…

–Gracias al cielo! Por fin algo de luz – decía ella mientras tomaba asiento al otro extremo del sofá… y cuando mi cerebro recién empezó a procesar la información… me di cuenta de la realidad… estaba ahí a solas con Miku sin que nadie pudiera interrumpir! Tal vez ya era hora de… decirle lo que sentía, pero primero quería pensar en cómo se lo diría… Al rato comenzó a hacer mucho frio… y noté que a Miku le estaba afectando.

– M..Miku… tienes frio? –pregunté algo nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

–A..Algo… no es nad…–pero no la dejé terminar la oración cuando me acerqué a ella y la abracé para que no sintiera frío, la tenia rodada en mis brazos… aun que claro, tenía la cara muy roja, no sé cómo estaba la de ella, no tenía el valor de mirarla – L..Len?

–Y..yo … Solo no quiero que tengas frío – dije tartamudeando un poco.

–G…gracias – respondió ella acomodándose en mi … era tan agradable tenerla así de cerca… ya no lo soportaba tenía que decirle que la amaba con todo mi corazón!

–Miku yo te amo ~ Len yo te amo – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, y en seguida nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonrojamos.

–M..Miku tu… – pero Miku no me dejó terminar, cuando sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos… en seguida correspondí, en un principio estaba sorprendido… al mismo tiempo feliz, eran distintas emociones… momentos después el beso se volvió más intenso… era como si estuviésemos recuperando todas las veces que habíamos sido interrumpidos por cualquier cosa… pero luego tuvimos que separarnos (maldita falta de oxigeno)

–L..Len… yo te amo… desde el primer momento en que t..te vi – dijo Miku mirándome a los ojos sonrojada… en ese momento la abracé fuertemente.

–Yo también Miku… nunca tuve la oportunidad o el valor para decirte cuando te amo…. Hasta ahora – respondí aun abrazándola… y ella correspondió… nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados y hablando de distintas cosas, ya no sentíamos vergüenza, ahora que sabíamos que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos… muy pronto nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, creo que esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida hasta ahora..

A la mañana siguiente yo fui el primero en despertar… recién eran las 6:30 de la mañana, y me di cuenta de que lo que había pasado con Miku no había sido un simple sueño... yo la tenía rodeada con mis brazos mientras aun dormía… se veía muy tierna… hasta cuando comenzó a dar señales de vida…

–Uh?... D..Donde estoy… Quien… Len? – Preguntó ella confundida, mientras que yo le sonreía – A..Así que no fue un sueño – agregó cambiando la expresión de su cara de confundida, a sonriente y hermosa, también con un leve sonrojo…

–Claro que no… – respondí mientras acariciaba su rostro con mi mano – Miku te gustaría ser mi…–estaba a punto de decir cuando de repente escuchamos unos ruidos que venían desde la puerta…

–Valla… estos chicos son cada vez mas descuidados dejando las llaves aquí – escuchamos que decía una voz desde la puerta, era el conserje! Y en seguida nos escondimos para que no nos viera… hasta que por fin se alejó dejando la puerta de la bodega abierta...

–Es nuestra oportunidad para salir Len, vamos – dijo Miku, y rápidamente tomamos nuestras cosas, y dejamos esa bodega sigilosamente para que el conserje no nos encontrara… qué pensaría cualquiera si se entera de que un chico y una chica estuvieron ahí encerrados toda la noche solos?... con Miku no habíamos hecho nada de "eso", solo confesamos nuestro amor y nos besamos, pero nadie nos creería... y cuando por fin salimos de la secundaría sin que nadie nos notara, nos miramos a los ojos y comenzamos a reír… ahora que lo pensaba, todo había sido muy gracioso.

–T..Te llevo a tu casa? – pregunté algo nervioso mientras que le estrechaba mi mano a Miku.

–Cla..claro – respondió ella sonriendo, y aceptando mi gesto… por lo cual caminamos hasta su casa tomados de las manos. Obviamente estábamos algo ruborizados, pero luego nos acostumbramos y actuábamos con más naturalidad… no teníamos vergüenza, ya que a esa hora de la mañana nadie transitaba por esas calles… y no nos dimos cuenta, pero a los minutos después ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Miku… ya no podía esperar más… debía preguntarle si ella quería ser… mi…n..novia…

–M..Miku… yo…me preguntaba si tu… si te gustaría ser mi – pero… otra vez fui interrumpido, noté que Miku escuchaba atentamente lo que estaba a punto de pedirle… pero en eso… ella vio que el auto de sus padres se acercaba?

–No puede ser, mis padres! me dijeron que volverían en la tarde… que mentirosos! – Dijo ella rápidamente interrumpiéndome – Lo siento Len debo entrar, no pueden enterarse de lo que pasó – agregó un poco deprimida.

–E…está bien… no le diremos a nadi – pero nuevamente no me dejo terminar, cuando me di cuenta ella se había acercado a mí y ahora tenía sus labios sobre los míos…

–Lo siento Len… luego hablamos… t..te amo – dijo ella ruborizada, mientras entraba rápidamente en su casa… y en seguida yo me escondí para que los padres de Miku no me vieran…

En seguida comencé a caminar hacia mi casa… con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro por lo que había pasado con Miku, pero al mismo tiempo era desesperante el hecho de que no pudiera pedirle que se convirtiera en mi novia, la próxima vez debía ser mucho más rápido… cuando por fin llegué a la puerta de mi casa, saque mis llaves e intenté entrar sin hacer mucho ruido… subí con mucho cuidado las escaleras, y me di cuenta de que mis padres y Rin aun dormían… que descuidados! Ahora sabía que si yo desaparecía por una noche ellos no lo notarían? Aunque por esa vez eso me había favorecido bastante... – *Lo siento Kaito*– pensaba mientras me recostaba en mi cama.

_**Continuará…**_

_O.o! jaja otra vez interrumpidos! xDD que mala soy! _

_Se acerca el final *-* quien invitará primero a Miku al baile? Que hará Kaito cuando se entere de lo que paso con Len y Miku! Los padres de Len serán más responsables ahora? xDD jaja (ojalá los míos fueran así ._.)_

_Y una vez más muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejan ^^ son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo! (y perdón otra vez por lo anterior T.T)_


	8. Baile Escolar, Decisión Final

_Ultimo capitulo! Léanlo y ojalá les guste! *¬*_

**Baile Escolar, Decisión Final**

**Pov. Miku**

Esto era el colmo de los colmos! Ya han pasado dos semanas desde esa maravillosa noche con Len donde confesamos que los dos estábamos enamorados, a la mañana siguiente él me llevó hasta mi casa, iba a decirme algo y parecía importante! Pero mis padres llegaron antes de lo planeado y fuimos interrumpidos de nuevo… en fin, ahora mi problema es que tengo amigdalitis que es altamente contagiosa; el doctor dijo que la razón de mi enfermedad era que había estado expuesta a mucho frío… mis padres me preguntaron si algo había pasado…pero como iba a decirles que me había quedado encerrada en la bodega de la secundaria con Len Kagamine una noche entera, a solas? Eso no se puede! Así que solo dije que había estado arreglando el jardín de noche e increíblemente me creyeron…pero lamentablemente no he podido asistir a la secundaria en estas 2 semanas, tampoco he visto a Len desde ese día, mi mama dijo que él ha venido a visitarme, pero como tengo tan mala suerte siempre que él viene me siento mal o estoy durmiendo… tampoco puedo salir de mi casa hasta en una semana más… pero Len todos los días esta enviándome mensajes a mi celular siempre diciéndome que me cuide, que me extraña, y también…. Que m..e a..ama… yo le respondo de la misma manera. Pero me siento un poco extraña… el aun no me pide que sea su novia, quizá quiere pedírmelo en persona? Al menos podría decirme no? Como sea… por otra parte Kaito también ha estado muy atento conmigo, también me envía mensajes, eso es muy lindo de su parte. Rin tampoco me ha dejado sola, todos los días viene a mi casa junto con Meiko y Luka (si… también Luka! Pero Gakupo algunas veces la espera a fuera) a dejarme apuntes de las clases del día, son un poco arriesgadas yo podría contagiarlas pero al parecer eso no les importa, siempre que vienen a visitarme mi madre guarda unas mascarillas para que ellas y yo podamos usarlas para así evitar el contagio… y claro no puedo hablar, por lo que debo comunicarme escribiendo en mi laptop para que los demás lean lo que quiero decir… es algo incomodo pero he ido acostumbrando…

Ya faltan menos de dos semanas para el baile escolar… y hoy Luka, Rin y Meiko están acompañándome (obvio que con mascarillas)

–En cuatro días más puedes salir Miku? – Me preguntó Meiko.

–"Si, por que preguntas?" – escribí en mi laptop para que ellas leyeran.

–Porque queremos ir a comprar los vestidos que usaremos en el baile contigo! – Respondió Rin muy alegre…

–"Que tiernas!" – escribí.

–Y alguna de ustedes ya tiene pareja para el baile? – preguntó Luka – Gakupo ya me invitó – agregó con una gran sonrisa, se notaba cuan enamorada estaba de ese chico …

–Yo no necesito pareja porque voy a ser la DJ– dijo Rin, al parecer eso significaba mucho para ella, ser la DJ del baile.

–Ninguno de los chicos de la secundaria valen la pena – dijo luego Meiko con un tono frío, típico de ella – a demás aun que Rin no necesite pareja, varios chicos la han invitado, pero ella los ha rechazado a todos! – agregó Meiko haciendo que Rin se sonrojara levemente.

–M..Meiko! tu también has rechazado a los 26 chicos que te han invitado al baile! – decía Rin para defenderse…

–"26 chicos Meiko? Eso es un record! Porque no aceptas ir con alguno?" – pregunte escribiendo.

–Porque los hombres normales son aburridos, a demás todos los chicos de la secundaria son unos idiotas, prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada– respondió Meiko.

–"No todos los chicos de la secundaria son unos idiotas…" – escribí sonrojándome un poco al recordar a Len.

–No todos? Quien o quienes serían los **no** idiotas Miku? – me preguntó Meiko haciendo que me sonrojara.

–Hay alguien que te guste Miku? – preguntó ahora Luka.

–Lo conocemos? En que clase está? – preguntaba Rin, las tres me miraban directamente a los ojos, eso me ponía muy nerviosa, tenía la cara completamente roja, me estaba delatando a mi misma – Respóndenos Miku-chan! – dijo Rin intimidándome para que les diera un respuesta.

–Muy bien chicas calmémonos, hagámosle una pregunta a la vez – dijo Luka haciendo que las demás se quedaran tranquilas, mientras que yo aun estaba sonrojada…

–Bueno… responde, estas enamorada? Es hombre?– preguntó Meiko

–"Si, y claro que es hombre!" – escribí respondiendo…

–Va a nuestra secundaria? – preguntó Rin

–"Si" – Respondí escribiendo nuevamente

–Lo conocemos? – preguntaba Luka

–"Si" – escribí otra vez.

–Quien puede ser! Lo conocemos! Piensen! – dijo Meiko mientras que yo estaba muy sonrojada – tú hablas con él? – agregó mi amiga.

–"Si" – seguí escribiendo.

–Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? – dijo Rin…y esa fue la pregunta que hizo que mi sonrojo llegara al máximo… y así delatándome al instante… *Perdóname Len!* pensaba mientras ellas se reían por mi estado – Miren chicas! Es obvio que algo pasó entre él y Miku-chan ! Y dime! Se te ha confesado? – preguntó nuevamente la rubia, no podía decirles! Eso era un secreto de Len y mío…

–"Es un secreto! ya no quiero más preguntas por favor !" – escribí para luego taparme la cara con las manos muy nerviosa.

–Está bien… las ultimas… te invitó al baile? Y más importante…te ha pedido que seas su novia? – dijo Meiko… haciendo que yo me pusiera un poco triste.

–"La verdad es que, no y no… la última vez que nos vimos… él iba a preguntarme algo importante … pero fuimos interrumpidos y luego de eso yo enfermé y no hemos podido vernos… aun que él me envía mensajes todos los días, el ultimo que me envió decía que quería verme para preguntarme algo" – escribí dejando a todas mirándome con la boca abierta… y justo en ese momento mi celular que estaba junto a mi vibró… y cuando revisé … mi cara se tornó completamente roja, al ver que era un nuevo mensaje de Len… de pronto todas se acercaron a mí intentando leer de quién era y que era lo que decía el mensaje… la situación se estaba volviendo violenta, ellas estaban casi en sima de mi cama intentando quitarme el celular… y en un intento desesperado para que ellas no descubrieran nada … me levanté como pude, todavía estaba débil, pero aun así me dirigí rápidamente a la ventana de mi habitación, abriéndola y lanzando el teléfono al patio delantero de mi casa… a veces la desesperación lleva a hacer cosas inesperadas…

–M..Miku? que fue eso? – preguntó Luka conmocionada por mi acción, mientras que yo volvía a recostarme en mi cama…

–Al menos dinos que decía el mensaje! – dijo Meiko

–"Es un secreto" – escribí en mi laptop.

–Miku! – gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, deberían esperar a que yo les revelara quien era la persona de la cual estaba enamorada, ahora mi prioridad es conseguir un nuevo teléfono… por suerte memoricé el numero de Len hace bastante tiempo…

**Pov. Len**

La situación es triste… después de que Miku y yo dijéramos que sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro, no hemos podido vernos, he ido varias veces a su casa, pero siempre que la visito ella está durmiendo o no se siente bien, ya me he hecho muy amigo de su mamá… y quiero invitarla al baile, quiero pedirle que sea mi novia pero no he tenido la oportunidad, tengo miedo de que ella vaya aburra de tanto esperar…

Faltan menos de dos semanas para el baile hace un rato le envié un mensaje y aun no lo responde, estoy preocupado… no puedo demostrar estas emociones ahora porque estoy en casa de Kiyoteru con Kaito y Gakupo…

–Ya tienen pareja para el baile? Yo invité a Luka – dijo Gakupo con sus ojos iluminados.

–Yo no necesito pareja soy el encargado de la animación – dijo Kiyoteru.

–B..bueno yo tenía pensado invitar a alguien… es muy hermosa – dijo Kaito, era obvio que se refería a Miku… **MI **Miku.

–Yo también voy a invitar a alguien… y también es muy hermosa – dije mirando a Kaito burlonamente, mientras que él respondía con el mismo gesto.

–Chicos? – preguntó Gakupo sorprendido por como Kaito y yo nos mirábamos.

–Pues yo la invitaré primero! – dijo Kaito parándose de su asiento.

–Claro que no! Ni se te ocurra acercártele tu siempre interrumpes! – respondí parándome también.

–No tienes derecho a decir eso! Aun no la has be… – iba a decir Kaito pero yo lo interrumpí

–Ah! Como estas tan seguro de eso? – dije poniéndome más a la defensiva… pero que estupideces estaba diciendo? No podía decirle a nadie aun

–Q..que? y… y tu también como estas seguro de que yo no la he.. – pero ésta vez fuimos interrumpidos.

–SILENCIO! – gritó Kiyoteru – siéntense! – agregó nuestro amigo… y en seguida nosotros obedecimos, siempre era él quien mantenía el orden entre nosotros – y ahora expliquen! Al parecer están enamorados de la misma chica verdad? – preguntó él haciendo que Kaito y yo nos ruborizáramos… pero ninguno de los dos quería responder, era un asunto entre él y yo – y bien?

–L..lo sentimos, pero esto es algo…muy delicado, todo se arreglará después del baile – dije mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza…

–Len tiene razón, lo sentimos esto no se volverá a repetir – agregó Kaito…. Y luego de eso cambiamos rápidamente el tema y todo volvió a la "normalidad"… pero aun así yo no estaba tranquilo, no soportaba la idea de que Kaito invitara a Miku… no sabía si ella aceptaría ir con él si la invita antes que yo… debía darme prisa…

_Días después de ese incidente… solo falta una semana para el baile…_

Ahora si estoy desesperado, Miku no me ha contestado ningún mensaje hace 4 días, desde que estuve en casa de Kiyoteru, no lo soporto, le pregunto a Rin como está ella, y me dijo que mañana volvería a la secundaria… pero mañana podría ser muy tarde con Kaito cerca interrumpiéndonos en todo momento, por eso preferí no arriesgarme, así que decidí que ésta noche la visitaré… se que ahora ella debe estar con Rin, Meiko y Luka en su habitación, por lo que debo esperar a que ellas se vallan para poder estar a solas con Miku después de tanto tiempo. Me quedé a fuera de la casa por algún tiempo esperando a que ellas se fueran… hasta que después de 3 largas horas esperando por fin vi salir a las chicas de casa de Miku… rápidamente me escondí detrás de unos botes de basura para que no me vieran, y cuando ya estaba seguro de que no volverían entré al patio delantero de la casa como siempre hacía, y cuando iba caminando de repente pisé algo que crujió, al levantar mi pie para ver lo que era quedé sorprendido al ver que era el teléfono de Miku… destrozado, y se notaba que tenia algunos días así… no sabía que pensar… quizá por eso no había contestado ninguno de mis mensajes? luego lo recogí para que cuando la viera entregárselo… me aproxime a tocar el timbre de la casa (ahora que lo pienso es muy descortés entrar a la habitación de una chica por la ventana sin avisar, como lo había hecho hace algún tiempo atrás y casi fuimos descubiertos, pero ahora era distinto, como me había acercado a la madre de Miku, ella confiaba en mi, creo que no había problema por esa parte)… en un instante vi que la puerta se abría:

–Oh pero si es Len! hace tiempo no te veía por aquí, pasa! – dijo la mamá de Miku alegre al verme.

–Si… bueno es que había estado algo ocupado – respondí mientras entraba y ella me hacia tomar asiento en el living – Como se ha sentido Miku? – pregunté sonrojado.

–Miku? A sí! Hoy tienes suerte, esta despierta mañana volverá a asistir a la secundaria, la llamaré para decirle que estas aquí – dijo ella sonriente.

–G..Gracias – respondí nervioso, la vería después de tanto tiempo… no sé cómo iba a reaccionar, la abrazaría? La besaría? O qué? Pero con su madre viendo no podía hacer eso… de pronto escuché que alguien bajaba lentamente las escaleras, y cuando levante la mirada, vi a mi preciosa, a mi hermosa Miku, quien estaba sorprendida al verme, y hasta un poco ruborizada… noté también que estaba pálida, pero en seguida ella se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa.

–L..Len! – decía Miku mientras caminaba hacia a mí, y se lanzó a abrazarme, abrazo el cual yo correspondí alegremente, hasta que escuchamos que el teléfono fijo de la casa sonaba, en seguida nos separamos y Miku fue a contestar – Bueno? – preguntó ella – a si claro, mamá es papá necesita hablar contigo! – gritó Miku a su madre, mientras que ella y yo estábamos sonrojados por el abrazo interrumpido. Y en seguida la madre de Miku llegó para contestar el teléfono, escuchamos que tuvo una gran charla con su esposo hasta que colgó.

–Miku tu padre me necesita en el trabajo, debo ir rápido, Len puedo dejarla a tu cuidado? – dijo la mama de Miku… haciendo que yo me sonrojara y sonriera, el destino estaba de nuestra parte por fin?

–Cla..claro! yo la cuidaré hasta que usted regrese –respondí sumamente nervioso.

–Gracias Len! que Miku no haga nada irresponsable, no la dejes sola, aun está algo débil, tiene que tomar su medicina en 30 minutos más, yo volveré en unas horas, si tienen hambre hay lasaña para calen…

–Si mamá ya entendimos! – Interrumpió Miku provocando gracia a su madre, quien nos guiñó un ojo y se fue por la puerta, dejándonos a Miku y a mi solos – disculpa eso Len, no es necesario que me cui… – pero yo no dejé que Miku terminara su oración por qué no resistí mis ganas de besarla… ella en seguida correspondió, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello… muy pronto el beso se tornó más intenso, pero por la falta de oxígeno nos separamos.

–Te extrañé Miku – le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos.

–Yo también te extrañe mucho Len – respondió ella con una sonrisa… luego nos sentamos a hablar de todo lo que había pasado en este último tiempo, fue cuando le entregué lo que quedaba de su teléfono, y ella comenzó a explicarme lo que había sucedido con sus amigas, y así continuamos hablando de todas las cosas que no habíamos podido… el tiempo pasó muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de la medicina de Miku, quería cuidarla para que ella estuviera bien y pudiera asistir al baile.

–Bien Miku ya es hora de tu medicina, donde está? – le pregunté mientras tomaba su mano.

–E..en mi cuarto – respondió ella, en seguida me levanté y la tome en mis brazos – L..Len? que haces? – me preguntó Miku sonrojada por mi acto.

–Te llevo a tu cuarto, tu madre dijo que aun estas algo débil no quiero que te esfuerces – respondí besándole la frente, mientras que subía las escaleras con ella en mis brazos, y cuando llegamos a su cuarto la dejé con cuidado en su cama, luego bajé para buscar un vaso con agua, yo estaba sonrojado! Rápidamente subí de vuelta al cuarto de Miku y me aseguré de que ella tomara su medicina… no se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero se hizo muy corto estando junto a Miku. Luego ella comenzó a hacerme una serie de preguntas, pero la última fue la que más me sorprendió.

–Len… tu.. me amas? – preguntó ella mirando hacia otro lado, porque preguntaba eso? La respuesta era obvia! CLARO QUE SI! En seguida yo tome su rostro para que quedáramos mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

–Que pregunta es esa Miku? Por supuesto que te amo – respondí muy seguro – y tú me amas? – pregunté.

–Claro que sí! – respondió ella para luego besarme...

–Miku… yo… quería preguntarte si tu… si te gustaría ser mi… – pero fui interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

–Miku! Ya estamos aquí! – se escucho que decía el padre de Miku… ahora sí que no iba a permitir que nadie interrumpiera.

–Está bien esto ya es suficiente – dije mientras ayudaba a Miku a pararse – Bajemos, ya no voy a esperar más.

–A que te refieres Len? – me preguntó ella muy confundida, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidido de lo que iba a hacer, ya estaba cansado de no poder pedirle a Miku que fuera mi novia… por lo que me arme de valor, y junto con Miku me dirigía hacia donde se encontraban sus padres…

**Pov. Miku**

No entendía nada… que es lo que iba a hacer Len? él en ningún momento soltó mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos a donde se encontraban mis padres… que estaba planeando? Y cuando ya estábamos abajo:

–Ah! Así que tu debes ser Len… muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hija, un gusto conocerte – dijo mi papá … mientras que yo me sonrojaba.

–Si soy yo, el gusto es mío señor Hatsune – respondió Len…

–Muchas gracias…querido Len es un caballero – decía mi madre a mi padre mientras que yo sentía que humo salía de mi cabeza de tan sonrojada que estaba.

–S..señor y señora Hatsune… yo… quería pedirles si… ustedes dejarían que Miku fuera mi novia – preguntó Len muy nervioso mientras tomaba mi mano… de repente sentí que iba a desmayarme! No podía creer que él estuviera haciendo eso! Y en seguida noté que mi madre reía, y mi padre sonreía… que significaba eso! En un momento vi toda mi vida pasar por en frente de mis ojos…

–Que chico tan atrevido… – dijo mi padre y en seguida pensé que iba a patear a Len – y simpático… nunca esperé que alguien hiciera esto por mi hija, se nota que la quieres, pero esa decisión no me corresponde a mi… es de Miku – agregó papá… en seguida Len volteó a mirarme.

–Eh?... yo… cla..claro que si – respondí provocando que Len me sonriera, y mis padres también… no podía creerlo… esto había sido muy arriesgado, pero Len pudo convencer a mis padres tan rápido? Obviamente yo estaba muy feliz…

–Ahora tenemos a un nuevo integrante en la familia, Len por favor quédate a cenar – pidió mi madre… a lo cual Len aceptó con gusto la invitación… luego mi madre y yo nos encargamos de preparar la cena… mientras que mi padre y Len hablaban de "temas de hombres" me sorprendía lo bien que se estaban llevando en tan poco tiempo… para mí la situación era algo vergonzosa… no… en realidad muy vergonzosa! Pero debía acostumbrarme, ya que ahora era la novia de Len, y pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, por ese lado estaba muy feliz… muy pronto la cena estaba lista y nos sentamos en la mesa… mi padre y Len hablaban naturalmente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida… pero luego llegó la hora en la que Len debía volver a su casa, ya era tarde… así que lo llevé a la salida…

–Desde ahora ya no nos interrumpirán tanto – dijo Len mientras sonreía.

–L..Len… gracias… – dije sonrojada.

–Porque? – preguntó él.

–No cualquiera hubiera hecho eso… de verdad gracias – respondí abrazándolo, mientras el correspondía…

–Miku q…quieres ir al baile conmigo? – preguntó Len sonrojado…

–Por supuesto! – respondí alegremente… y de repente sentí los suaves labios de Len sobre los míos, en seguida correspondí… pero no duró mucho porque el celular de Len comenzó a sonar.

–Es mi madre, lo siento Miku debo irme, nos vemos mañana – me dijo mientras me un pequeño beso en la frente – te amo…

–Claro, adiós, también te amo – dije mirándolo, y luego vi como se alejaba lentamente, hasta que lo perdí de vista. En seguida entré de nuevo a mi casa, donde me encontré con que mis padres necesitaban hablar de un asunto importante conmigo…

–Miku necesitamos hablarte de algo sumamente delicado ahora que tienes novio – dijo mi madre.

–Eh? Sobre qué? – pregunté confundida.

–Mira hija, este tema es tanto incomodo para nosotros como para ti, es hora de que tengamos "la charla" _(Nota de la autora:__ esa maldita charla de que no debes embarazarte muy joven y que debes cuidarte ._. de verdad es muy vergonzoso T-T) _– cuando escuché que mi padre dijo eso… en seguida me sonrojé! Esa maldita charla que los padres dan una vez en la vida a cada hijo o hija, es desesperante, vergonzoso, insoportable! Yo ya sabía lo que debía y lo que no debía hacer, ya estoy grande para este tipo de cosas!

–E..Esperen un momento! Yo ya sé de e..este tema, hace años cuando estaba en preparatoria nos hicieron miles de este tipo de charlas así que creo que estoy bastante informada sobre esto, a..Además me duele un poco la cabeza, me voy a descansar mañana tengo que ir a clases – respondí rápidamente para luego ir corriendo a mi cuarto para encerarme… sabia que este día llegaría, pero voy a hacer lo imposible para evitar tener "la charla" con mis padres.

Al día siguiente Rin pasó a buscarme a mi casa, acompañada por Len… y ella nos obligó a tomarnos de las manos otra vez… ya no sentíamos vergüenza, ya que ahora… éramos novios, pero aun no le decíamos nada a Rin, teníamos pensado revelar nuestro noviazgo para el baile, aunque si alguien se llegaba a dar cuenta antes, eso no importaba, solo nuestra felicidad…

La tarde ese día llegó rápido, aun que noté que Kaito actuaba algo extraño, todas las veces que me habló el día de hoy se notaba que quería pedirme algo, pero no podía continuar, se notaba nervioso… no sé qué es lo que le pasaba. Por otra parte yo estaba muy emocionada, porque con Rin, Luka y Meiko iríamos a comprar los vestidos que usaríamos en el baile.

Cuando yo llegué a la entrada del centro comercial todas ya estaban esperándome…

–Hola chica… - pero ellas no me dejaron terminar mi oración cuando me tomaron por la fuerza y me llevaron a una de las bancas que estaba por ahí cerca – q..que sucede? – pregunté confundida y algo atemorizada

–Miku-chan! Tengo pruebas convincentes sobre quien puede ser la persona de la cual estas enamorada! – dijo Rin – las opciones son dos! Len y Kaito – como sabía que Len…? y porque Kaito?

–Si Miku! Hoy notamos que Kaito quería hablar contigo pero estaba muy nervioso, al parecer quería pedirte algo – dijo Luka

–Y hoy con Len tu estabas muy cariñosa! A parte de que llegaron de la mano al salón! – agregó Meiko

–Y bien? Quien de los dos es? Somos tus amigas merecemos saber! – dijo Rin… ya no podía seguir ocultándoselos… debía decirles que ahora era la novia de Len

–E..esta bien… bueno… Rin… ahora somos parientes – dije sonrojada, provocando que los ojos de Rin desplegaran un brillo que jamás había visto… y de repente ella se lanzo a abrazarme – R..Rin? – pregunté mientras Luka y Meiko estaban con cara de "somos las mejores detectives" o algo así

–Miku-chan! Miku-chan! De verdad! Eres la novia de Len? como lo soportas? Bueno no importa ahora somos familia! Si ese imbécil te llega a hacer algo no te preocupes yo me encargaré de borrar su existencia! – decía Rin mientras aun me abrazaba fuertemente…

–Ya apresúrate y cuéntanos como pasó todo! – dijo Luka entusiasmada, mientras Meiko asentía.

Y así fue como les conté todo lo ocurrido con Len… desde el principio, sobre como lo había conocido, como nos habíamos encontrado de nuevo… y como nos fuimos conociendo hasta ahora… también estuve obligada a contarles sobre la vez en la que él fue a mi casa en la noche y entro a mi cuarto por la ventana, el día en el que me dio el anillo y también la ocasión en la cual quedamos encerrados en la bodega… y por ultimo… les dije lo que había ocurrido a noche en mi casa…. Cuando termine de relatar la larga historia, todas quedaron increíblemente sorprendidas… Rin no podía creer lo que su gemelo había hecho, Luka y Meiko estaban sorprendidas por lo romántico que todo había sido... les pedí a todas que no le dijeran nada a nadie aun, y ellas como mis buenas amigas aceptaron… Al rato partimos a comprar los vestidos y accesorios… demoramos horas en escoger cada una el suyo… pero al final terminamos decidiendo… yo compré un vestido color rosa pálido corto con lindos diseños, el cual llevaba un gran cinturón negro en la cintura, junto con zapatos negros; Rin escogió un hermoso vestido corto negro con una cinta naranja que cruzaba el vestido por la espalda dando la impresión de un corsé; Luka compro un vestido largo color verde algo ajustado en la parte del torso y después caía bellamente; en tanto Meiko eligió un vestido corto de un fuerte color rojo ajustado y elegante, que la hacía ver muy linda… ya todas estábamos listas… solo faltaba esperar el día del baile…

**Pov. Kaito**

Hoy es el día… invitare a Miku al baile… pero estoy algo preocupado, ayer ella y Len llegaron a la secundaria juntos tomados de las manos, espero que solo sea igual que la vez anterior, solo para que las chicas no persiguieran a Len en la entrada _(__Nota de la autora: __muajaja pobre Kaito no se imagina lo que en realidad pasa! :D…)_. espero que solo sea eso… estuve intentando invitar a Miku todo el día pero estaba muy nervioso, pero hoy ya me decidí, esperaré a que ella llegue y en seguida le preguntaré.

Cuando por fin la vi llegar a Miku, entró sonriente al salón como siempre… venia en compañía de Meiko y Rin, preguntarle ahora sería más difícil en presencia de ellas dos… pero debía intentar… así que esperé a que Miku se sentara, y sus amigas se alejaran…

–Hola Miku… como estas? – pregunte nervioso

–Kaito! Bien y tu? – contesto ella alegre

–B..bien… por cierto Miku… yo me preguntaba si tu… si te gustaría… - pero no pude terminar mi oración cuando Len llegó saludando a Miku.

–Buenos días chicos como están? – noté que Miku se sonrojaba un poco… eso me molesto bastante –*con que así se siente ser interrumpido* – pensé mientras miraba como Len y Miku se reían y hablaban juntos. Así que decidí esperar a la hora del receso… le pedía a Miku que se quedara unos minutos más en el salón, diciéndole que tenía algo importante que pedirle, y ella aceptó amablemente, pero también me di cuenta que Len no estaba muy contento con la idea, ahora él parecía más a la defensiva que antes, pero eso no me importaba, quería invitar a Miku… no sabía si ella tenía pareja aun, pero no pierdo nada al preguntar.

–Bueno Kaito y que quieres preguntarme – dijo Miku confundida y ganándose frente a mi, con lo cual me sonrojé

–E…esta bien… mira yo… me preguntaba si t..te gustaría ir al b..baile c..conmigo? – pregunté finalmente, haciendo que Miku se sorprendiera bastante, y se quedara en silencio por un rato – y? – pregunté nuevamente al no oír respuesta de parte de ella

–K..Kaito… yo, como lo siento pero ya tengo pareja para el baile – respondió Miku colocando su manos en mi hombro… en seguida sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, no sabia que decir o que hacer – No te rindas aun! estoy segura de que hay chicas mucho mejores que yo en esta secundaria a las que le encantaría salir con alguien guapo como tú – agregó Miku tratando hacerme sentir mejor, increíblemente lo logró por un instante…

–Y q..quien es tu pareja? – pregunté mirando hacia otro lado

–Eh? P..pues.. es..es Len – respondió Miku sonrojada, cuando escuché ese nombre, me di cuenta… Miku ya había decidido… y había escogido a Len… y como prometí, no me quedó de otra que aceptar eso, solo me importaba la felicidad de Miku, y lo que ella decidiera iba a estar bien…

–Len? que afortunado es… bueno Miku no hay problema, salgamos para que alcancemos a tener algo de recreo… perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo – dije mientras que junto con Miku nos dirigíamos a la puerta

–Que dices? No me hiciste perder el tiempo Kaito! Eres como un hermano para mi sabes? Por cierto por qué no invitas a alguien más? – sugirió ella, pero en realidad ya no quería invitar a nadie más… cuando me separé de Miku, fui en busca de Len. y cuando lo encontré le dije que necesitaba hablarle de algo, él acepto y comencé a hablare mientras caminábamos por los pasillos…

–Y de que necesitas hablar Kaito? – preguntó el con las manos en las carteras de su pantalón

–Ah, si claro… ella ya decidió por ti amigo – le dije mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados – y como prometí, no hay resentimiento, todo volverá a ser como era antes – agregué mientras lo miraba

–Kaito? Tu como sabes... – pero no dejé que Len terminara la oración

–No importa como losé… lo que importa ahora es que tú la cuides mucho y no le hagas daño escuchaste? – dije mirándolo a los ojos

–Claro amigo… lo prometo, puedes estar tranquilo… y perdón – dijo Len, yo me sorprendí no esperé que se disculpara… pero en seguida yo puse mi mano sobre su cabeza, y le dije que no importaba, ahora solo había que seguir a delante… el asintió y decidimos volver al salón… pero en nuestro trayecto prácticamente la mitad de las chicas de la escuela nos atraparon… y cada una de ellas nos pedía que fuéramos al baile con ellas… de repente todo era como antes.

**Pov. Len**

Hoy es el baile! Tengo que prepararme… mis padres me llevaran al baile en el auto junto con Rin y pasaremos a buscar a Miku… poco a poco las cosas con Kaito volvieron a la normalidad, aun que se que aun le duele verme con Miku, por lo que intento que él no vea cuando estoy con ella. Faltan algunas horas para el gran baile… debo ir a bañarme, para luego vestirme (y pedirle ayuda a papá para que me enseñe como hacer el nudo de una corbata) y ya le dije a mis padres que tenía novia… le pedí ayuda a Rin para que no me hicieran muchas preguntas… mi madre está muy feliz porque aun no conoce a Miku…y como dijo hace algún tiempo "una madre debe conocer a la novia de su hijo"

Cuando ya estábamos listos entramos al auto, Rin en todo el camino a casa de Miku hablaba sobre lo linda que ella se vería con su vestido… ya casi podía imaginármela…

–Len, quizá vallas a necesitar esto – susurro Rin entregándome un pañuelo?

–y yo para que necesito esto? – pregunté

–solo es para que vallamos a prevenir algún accidente cuando veas a Miku – respondió Rin, y fue cuando recién comprendí, se refería a alguna hemorragia nasal!... cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa de Miku yo fui el encargado de tocar el timbre para llevarla al auto… cuando la puerta se abrió vi que la mama de Miku atendía la puerta muy emocionada….

–Len! qué alegría Miku ya está lista – me dijo ella mientras que yo le sonreía… en seguida cuando levanté la mirada al escuchar que Miku se acercaba… sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse por mi boca cuando la vi! Ella estaba hermosa… creo que pronto el pañuelo que me entregó Rin será necesario…

–M..Miku… veo q..que e..estas lista… n..nos vamos? – Pregunté tartamudeando mientras que estaba muy ruborizado, el vestido que traía Miku hermoso y algo corto… mas el peinado que traía… sentí que me enamoraba otra vez de ella.

–Claro! – respondió Miku despidiéndose de sus padres… la llevé al auto donde esperaba Rin y mis padres, abrí la puerta del auto para que Miku entrara primero (debía actuar como un caballero).

–Así que tu eres Miku, un placer conocerte – dijo mi madre muy contenta por conocerla… Miku la saludó del mismo modo, seguido por mi padre… y así estuvimos hasta llegar a la secundaría donde ya casi todos los estudiantes estaban dentro, en seguida nos bajamos del auto y acordamos una hora para que volvieran a buscarnos… nos despedimos y nos dispusimos a entrar a la gran fiesta de gala…

Cuando perdimos de vista a mis padres Rin fue corriendo a donde estaban todos los equipos de música, ella debía encargarse de eso… también en cuanto entré vi que muchas chicas estaban mirándome, y comenzaron a murmurar… al parecer porque había llegado con Miku…

–Hola chicos! Que bien te ves Miku – dijo Kaito acercándose a nosotros.

–Kaito hola… gracias, también te ves muy guapo – dijo Miku haciendo que él se sonrojara y yo me sintiera algo incomodo… pero la pequeña charla con Kaito no duró mucho, ya que varias chicas se le acercaron y comenzaron a invitarlo a bailar… él no había invitado a nadie más aparte de Miku, pero ella ya me tenía de pareja a mi… me sentía un poco mal por mi amigo. Luego con Miku fuimos a saludar a nuestros amigos.. en eso me di cuenta de que varios chicos miraban las piernas de **mi **Miku! Eso me volvía como loco! Pero ella me hacía entrar en razón besándome la mejilla, después de que vimos a Luka, Gakupo, Kiyoteru… nos dirigimos en busca de Meiko… pero cuando la encontramos nos llevamos la sorpresa de que estaba junto a una ventana bebiendo sake? Nos quedamos un rato observándola.. hasta que vimos que Kaito pasaba por ahí

–Meiko? Eres t..tu? – preguntó Kaito confundido con su helado en la mano mientras que con Miku estábamos escondidos.

–Claro que soy yo, ahora estas ciego? – Respondió Meiko con voz de borracha, ya había bebido demasiado.

–P..pero que haces bebiendo sake, no puedes hacer eso aquí! – dijo Kaito acercándose a ella para quitarle la botella de donde la chica bebía, luego comenzaron una lucha de forcejeo, Kaito luchaba por quitarle de las manos la botella mientras que Meiko se resistía, hasta que en esa lucha Meiko s desconcentro por un momento, el cual Kaito aprovecho arrebatándole la botella y lanzándola por la ventana…

–Acecino! Yo sé lo que hago! Mataste el sake! – gritó Meiko muy molesta

–Esto es por tu bien, ahora quédate aquí voy a buscar jugo, eso es mejor que el sake, deberás acostumbrarte! – respondió Kaito mientras que dejaba su helado en la mesa… cuando se alejó vimos que Meiko de su bolso sacaba otra botella con sake, pero ahora en vez de beberla, se lo echó al helado de Kaito…

–Idiota, esto te enseñará – dijo ella mientras que se escuchaba muy borracha… al rato después de eso Kaito volvió, dándole el jugo a Meiko, mientras que él volvía a comer su helado, ahora con sake… increíblemente no se dio cuenta porque terminó de comérselo todo

–Len.. creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos – dijo Miku mientras que tomaba mi mano…

–Cla..claro – respondí y nos alejamos de ahí… fuimos camino hacia otra gran ventana, mientras que escuchábamos como Kiyoteru animaba el baile, y Rin se hacía cargo de la música…

–M..Miku… aun no te lo había dicho, pero te ves.. her…hermosa – dije mientras que observábamos el cielo estrellado

–L..Len.. gracias, y… tu también te ves muy guapo – respondió ella con una leve rubor en sus mejillas…

–Sa..sabes? desde ahora ya podemos estar juntos y actuar con naturalidad… después de todo lo que paso – dije armándome de valor, mirándola a los ojos y tomando una de sus manos

–Por supuesto te amo Len – respondió Miku… en ese momento yo me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios… fue uno de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida… aun que claro, de repente comenzamos a sentirnos observado mientras nos besábamos, así que nos separamos y miramos a nuestro alrededor… fue sorprendente ver que toda la atención estaba en nosotros… todos habían quedado mirando el beso desde un principio, ahora Miku y yo estábamos muy sonrojados, se veía que chicas se lamentaban diciendo *no puede ser, hemos perdido a Len* o también *que tiene ella que nosotras no?*… también oíamos a chicos decir *ese Len Kagamine siempre consigue a las mejores chicas!" … lo que me molestaba un poco, pues, Miku es mía! Mientras aun todos nos miraban tomé a Miku de la mano y salimos del centro de intención muy nerviosos…

Muy pronto todos estaban bailando… hasta que llegó el momento en el que Rin puso una melodía mas romántica y lenta, parecía un vals… rápidamente invité a Miku a bailar, ella aceptó contenta y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile… era muy agradable estar así con ella…

–Miku… te..te amo de verdad, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dije mientras bailábamos abrazados…

–También te amo Len, no creo que esto esté pasando de verdad – respondió ella… momentos después nos acercamos y nos besamos nuevamente, notamos que todos nos observaban otra vez… pero ya no importaba! Estábamos cansados, siempre nos interrumpían, debíamos aprovechar los momentos como éstos, pero en eso una maestra se acercó..

–Qué lindo es el amor de adolecentes, pero guarden mas distancia por favor – dijo la maestra separándonos… y repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con todas las parejas que estaban muy juntas… en ese momento Miku y yo comenzamos a reír, y decidimos ir al patio a dar una vuelta para tener algo más de privacidad… pero afuera tampoco la encontramos, porque vimos sorprendidos como Kaito y Meiko estaban borrachos, lanzándose agua con una manguera que estaba ahí… en ese momento nos escondimos nuevamente y observamos muy sorprendidos.

–Y ese es tu problema Meiko! – decía Kaito mientras le lanzaba agua a Meiko.

–Que problema idiota? – respondía ella, no entendíamos muy bien que era lo que estaban reclamando

–Tu problema es que eres endemoniadamente linda! Pero eres una alcohólica! – decía Kaito

–Mírate como estas! Y ese también es tu problema! Porque eres tan lindo! – y así vimos como ellos lentamente se acercaban… y creo que pronto se iban a besar… pero en eso Miku y yo decidimos que sería mejor alejarnos de ahí… dicen que el sake hace salir las mas escondidas emociones.

Miku y yo seguimos buscando algún lugar para estar a solas, pero todo estaba lleno de maestros por todas partes, no nos quedaba de otra que estar en el salón principal, intentando abrazarnos y besarnos sin que nadie se diera cuenta… pero era casi imposible, por una parte esa situación era muy divertida, era como la historia de nuestro amor, al fin y al cabo siempre terminamos siendo interrumpidos… pero los momentos que pasamos solos, son los mejores, nada ni nadie podrá reemplazar eso jamás. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora, es disfrutar cada minuto que pase junto a Miku, me siento muy seguro de que esto no es pasajero, y por lo que ella demuestra creo que piensa igual que yo. Desde ahora nos encargaremos de disfrutar la vida junto al otro, eso es lo único que importa… ahora que lo pienso, el destino es algo complicado y confuso, pero mientras esté junto a ella todo vale la pena…

**Fin. **

_Fics terminado xDD espero que les haya gustado el final . o fue aburrido? D:_

_El último capítulo fue el más largo de todos jeje… _

_Pero aquí no termino! Seguiré escribiendo muchos mas fics y one-shot de Len y Miku! Mi pareja favorita del momento! ;D _

_Saludos a todos mis amigos de fanfiction que leyeron esta historia ^^ y gracias por motivarme a seguir escribiendo~_


End file.
